Wanderlust
by Levicchi Ackerman
Summary: Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance jusqu'à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en partir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Yaoi, Lemon, Ereri, UA, M, traduction (langage de Levi, scènes explicites).
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle traduction. L'histoire que je traduis s'appelle Wanderlust et elle appartient à Sabrinanikkol.

Sabrina à eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à traduire son histoire, elle est même heureuse que je veuille traduire sa fic. Donc voilà la traduction de Wanderlust.

Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde.  
Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance jusqu'à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en partir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

* * *

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

La première fois qu'il lu, il pensa que c'était une blague. Puis il relut. Encore. Et encore. Pourtant, les mots n'avaient pas changés, son écran d'ordinateur n'était pas défectueux, il ne rêvait pas. Les mots étaient vraiment là.

Cherche un partenaire de voyage. Homme. De préférence entre 20 et 30 ans. Disponible 3 semaines pour un voyage en France. Entièrement payé.

L'annonce devait être fausse. Elle était probablement fausse.

Quelles étaient les chances de tomber sur une telle opportunité lorsqu'on cherche - pour pas cher - à sortir de sa ville natale ?

Ça ne coûtait rien de répondre à l'adresse indiquée dans les informations de contact, et si cela s'avérait être une blague, alors tant pis.

Il était à la recherche d'un moyen de quitter Trost, loin de sa sœur, de son père absent et de la vie qui de toute façon était ennuyeuse. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque à répondre à cette annonce sur Craiglist. Elle était probablement fausse mais avait des chances de s'avérer réelle, ce n'était pas comme si l'annonceur était en mesure de le traquer jusqu'à dans sa chambre de dortoir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Eren tapa un rapide message à l'annonceur.

_'Salut Hanji,_

_Je viens de voir votre annonce sur Craigslist et je voulais savoir si l'offre était encore disponible ?_

_Merci !_

_Eren Jaeger'_

Il hésita une seconde avant de l'envoyer.

Passant une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, il commença à se détourner de son ordinateur portable, avec l'intention de se faire un sandwich rapide avant de continuer sa recherche de vacances pas chères, les plus longues et le plus loin possible. Mais son ordinateur le bipa le faisant revenir vers celui-ci.

Il avait reçu un mail.

_'Bonjour Eren !_

_Oui, elle l'est toujours ! Pouvez-vous m'envoyer une photo de vous avec une pancarte qui dit "les Titans faites pas chier" ? Je dois m'assurer que l'image que vous envoyez est bien vous, et non une photo volée sur le web._

_Aussi, je suppose que vous êtes un homme ayant entre 20 et 30 ans ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de personnes essayent de l'avoir -hommes comme femmes-, ils essaient tous d'obtenir un voyage gratuit en France !_

_-Hanji'_

La réponse était rapide. Qui que soit cette personne, Hanji, devait regarder ses mails au moment même ou il envoyait le sien.

Regardant le contenu du mail, il réfléchit longuement à ses options. S'il voulait savoir si c'était une véritable affaire et non une blague, il devrait tenter sa chance. Ça ne semble pas être une blague, mais si s'en avait été une, pourquoi l'annonceur répondrait ? Il faisait de la publicité pour un voyage gratuit, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un bon moyen d'arnaquer les gens.

Ses doigts jouaient avec la souris. Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Allait-il répondre en envoyant une photo de lui tenant une pancarte – les titans faites pas chier - dans les mains, vraiment ? Et puis c'était quoi cette phrase ? Il ne comprenait pas comment cette image pouvait trier des pirates, certains le seraient sans doute, mais là encore, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Hanji n'était pas un pirates lui-même. Ou elle-même. Au premier abord il avait pensé qu'Hanji était un homme, vu que l'annonce demandait un partenaire masculin, mais Hanji semblait plus être le nom d'une femme. Il se dit qu'il devrait le comprendre, s'il allait réellement parler avec.

Après une longue hésitation, avant de décider que, putain ! Oui, il voulait aller en France, et même si c'était une farce, il ne perdait rien à essayer. Eren attrapa un morceau de papier de son imprimante, et un marqueur noir. Après avoir griffonné les mots, se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient réellement dire car il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ouvrit l'appareil photo de son ordinateur portable et leva la fiche devant lui.

Devait-il sourire ? D'une certaine manière c'était bizarre, il regarda l'objectif. Posant avec un demi sourire, il prit la photo, la téléchargea vers un nouvel e-mail, et tapa une réponse avant de changer d'avis.

_'Salut Hanji,_

_Ouais, j'ai 20 ans, je suis à l'université, mais en vacances d'été pour les deux prochains mois._

_Eh bien, c'est un voyage gratuit en France, que tout le monde veuille sauter sur l'offre, n'est pas trop surprenant. Désolé pour la qualité de la photo, je n'ai que l'appareil photo de mon ordinateur portable._

_-Eren_

_PS. Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais êtes-vous un homme ou une femme ? Je suis juste curieux.'_

Décidant qu'il devrait avoir le temps de manger un bout avant qu'Hanji réponde, si il/elle répondait, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, la plupart des étudiants de l'université étaient déjà partis profiter de leurs vacances d'été. Pourtant, lui, il était là, coincé dans les dortoirs. Non pas que rentrer à la maison serait une mauvaise chose, sa maison était seulement à vingt minutes en voiture du campus, ce qui constituait l'un des nombreux facteurs qui contribuait à son incapacité de s'échapper de Trost. Il était né ici, vivait ici, est allé à l'école ici, et est même ici, à l'université locale. Ses chances de passer le reste de sa vie dans cette ville ennuyeuse, sans jamais avoir vu le reste du monde étaient très élevées.

Telles étaient les pensées déprimantes du majeur en psychologie, mais mineur en art, et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir de sauter sur la moindre occasion pour s'échapper ?

"Hey Eren ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours là. " Une voix joyeuse le salua quand il entra dans la cuisine commune, le tirant de ses pensées.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eren quand il reconnu Marco, l'un des gars les plus gentil de l'université, debout près du comptoir à se faire un sandwich. "T'en veux un ?" lui proposa-t-il, en remarquant le regard d'Eren.

"Ouais, je meurs de faim, merci ! Tu veux un soda ? " Demanda Eren, ouvrant le frigo et saisissant deux cocas sur un signe de tête de Marco. "J'ai eu mon dernier cours hier." Lui dit-il, en décidant de ne pas ajouter qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui. La plupart des étudiants avaient déjà commencé à quitter l'université il y a quelques semaines, lorsque les classes avaient commencé à nous laisser partir. Seuls ceux qui avaient toujours cours et ceux qui restaient pour l'été étaient encore là.

Il se demandait s'il resterait ici pour l'été, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose a faire à la maison. Tout ce qui l'attendait, était une maison vide et la présence envahissante de sa sœur adoptive. Il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de l'été si elle le pouvait, et il voulait éviter ça, autant que possible.

"Merci." Le garçon aux taches de rousseur pris une gorgée du soda offert et se mis à faire un deuxième sandwich. "Tu as de la chance, c'est mon dernier. As-tu des projets pour l'été ? "

Eren haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de l'autre garçon, pensant qu'il était préférable de ne pas mentionner qu'il parlait sur Internet avec un parfait inconnu afin d'avoir un voyage en France pendant trois semaines. Même lui trouvait ça bizarre, et c'était Eren Jaeger. "Pas encore. Et toi ? "

"Pas vraiment. Jean et moi pourrions passer la semaine dans la maison de ses parent à la mer, mais sinon je n'ai pas de plans. " Expliqua Marco. Il coupa le sandwich au milieu et lui passa une moitié.

Eren grimaça à la mention du petit ami de Marco, Eren ne le supportait pas et ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Marco quoiqu'un peu coincé pouvait être avec cette putain de tête de cheval. Il mit les pensées de Jean de côté au profit du délicieux chef-d'œuvre juste devant lui, et en pris une bouchée énorme. "Merci, Marco, t'es le meilleur." Marmonna-t-il après une bouchée de dinde et de fromage.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombre se mit à rire, "Pas de problème. Je te verrais plus tard, j'ai un cours de dernières minutes à rattraper avant ce soir. " Il s'agita alors qu'il ramassait son sandwich et se dirigea dans la direction de son dortoir.

"À plus tard !" répondit le brun, puis tourna toute son attention vers son déjeuner. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il jeta le papier, attrapa un autre coca, et retourna à son dortoir, se demandant si Hanji avait répondu.

* * *

Il avait 4 mails.

_'Eren,_

_C'est vraiment toi ? OMG, tu es parfait ! DONNE-MOI TON NUMÉRO que je puisse te donner plus de détails sur le voyage !_

_Le vol est prévu pour le 23 juin et tu seras partis pendant trois semaines, retour à la maison le 14 juillet._

_Oh, chéri, tu es tellement adorable ! Je suis une femme, mais je ne ferais pas le voyage avec toi. Je vais te donner plus d'informations par téléphone._

_-Hanji'_

23 juin ? C'était dans moins de deux semaines ! Soudain nerveux à propos du voyage approchant rapidement, s'il était réel, il cliqua sur ses mails restants.

_'Eren,_

_S'IL TE PLAÎT dis-moi que tu veux faire ce voyage !'_

_'EREN,_

_Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, non ?'_

_'EREN,_

_Je pleurerais si tu changes d'avis sur la France ET TU NE VOUDRAIS PAS faire pleurer une fille, ne ?'_

Le dernier mail avait été envoyé il y a deux minutes.

Les yeux écarquillés, Eren répondu aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avant qu'Hanji fasse une crise cardiaque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si déterminée tout d'un coup, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il frissonnait à l'idée que ce voyage pourrait effectivement se passer. C'était peut être réel. Il pourrait enfin sortir de Trost.

_'Hanji,_

_Désolé ! Je suis parti déjeuner, je ne savais pas que vous répondriez à nouveau si rapidement. Je suis vraiment intéressé par le voyage (qui ne le serait pas ?) mais je voudrais connaître tous les détails d'avec qui je vais voyager, de le rencontrer en personne avant et de connaître les détails du voyage en lui-même.'_

Il ajouta son numéro de téléphone à la fin et envoya le mail et hocha la tête, content d'être rationnel sur le voyage. Il savait qu'il devait rencontrer son partenaire de voyage en personne avant la date de départ, pour confirmer qu'il n'était pas un tueur en série, et il prenait des précautions. _Voir, Mikasa ? Je ne suis pas un parfait idiot_, pensa-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, son téléphone portable sonna.

Il chercha, et bien qu'il ne reconnût pas le numéro, il savait déjà de qui venait l'appel avant de répondre.

"EREN !" La voix sur l'autre ligne été définitivement féminine, et très excitée.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire un peu à son salut, "Salut Hanji."

"Oh, ta voix est magnifique ! C'est parfait ! " Elle poussa un cri aigu.

Une rougeur apparue sur ses joues à ce compliment inattendu, "Umm, merci ? Écoutez, je suis un peu confus quant à ce... "

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, j'ai tout pris en charge, crois-moi ! Il serait préférable de tout t'expliquer en personne. Où habites-tu ? " Elle venait de l'interrompre.

Eren savait qu'il ne fallait pas donner son adresse à des gens au hasard sur internet, il avait appris comme tous les autres enfants à un jeune âge à ne pas donner son numéro à un inconnu. Et si Mikasa savait qu'il avait donné son numéro de téléphone à Hanji, elle l'étranglerait. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il était convaincu que Hanji n'était pas une tueuse en série psychopathe, ou quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal. Bien sûr, elle était surexcitée certes, peut-être un peu folle, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il vivait seul, il vivait dans un dortoir pour l'amour de Dieu !

"Je vis dans les dortoirs de l'université de Trost " commença-t-il.

"Parfait !" S'écria Hanji, "je serai là dans trente minutes ! Rendez-vous donc, Eren ! " Et la ligne coupa.

"Attendez quoi ?" Il regarda le téléphone dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête._ Bravo, Eren, tu viens juste de gagner un rendez-vous avec__ une folle !_ pensa-il. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

Il pensa rappeler Hanji pour lui demander de la rencontrer autre part et de lui demander plus d'information avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, puis il se ravisa. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et c'était quelque chose d'excitant et de différent dans sa vie, il pouvait tout aussi bien en profiter le temps que ça durerait.

Décision prise, Eren chercha dans ses vêtements sales pour trouver quelque chose de socialement acceptable et se glissa dans ses baskets.

* * *

Vingt-cinq minutes après qu'Hanji lui ait raccroché au nez, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. "Je viens de réaliser que je ne sais pas où se trouve ton dortoir." Un parking en face d'un bâtiment énorme qui ressemble à un putain de mur de pierre, entouré par des arbres et"

Eren retint un sourire. Malgré toute la confusion et la tournure que prenaient les événements, il aimait bien Hanji. La façon dont elle sautait sur toute les occasions était attachante, mais un peu embêtant, surtout quand il était dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Il se refit le cours des événements. Il avait répondu à une annonce sur Craigslist une heure avant, et maintenant, une certaine femme folle se rendait à son dortoir pour discuter d'un voyage gratuit en France. "Où êtes-vous maintenant ?"

"Dans un parking en face d'un bâtiment énorme qui ressemble à un putain de mur de pierre, environnée par des arbres et"

Il la coupa cette fois, "Ok. J'arrive dans 5 minutes, ce sera plus facile pour moi de vous trouver que pour vous de me trouver ".

"Oki Doki ! A tout de suite ! "Accepta la joyeuse voix d'Hanji, avant de raccrocher. Il mit son portefeuille dans sa poche et se précipita hors de la chambre dans le couloir.

* * *

Il lui fallut quelques minutes de jogging sur le campus pour rejoindre le parking qu'Hanji avait décrit. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était si impatient, pas même un peu nerveux au fait de rencontrer une parfaite étrangère qu'il avait "rencontré" une heure auparavant, mais il se sentait comme s'il connaissait déjà Hanji.

Elle avait quelque chose de différent et de fantastique dans sa vie ennuyeuse, et il était facile de se laisser entraîner par sa personnalité. Il se dit que cette situation était l'inverse de la normale, mais il n'eut pas le courage de s'en préoccuper. Quelque chose se passait enfin dans sa vie, quelque chose qui n'était pas dirigé par un de ses amis, mais par lui.

A la seconde où il entra sur le parking, il repéra Hanji. Elle était difficile à manquer. Elle était grande avait une masse folle de cheveux bruns tirés en une queue-de-cheval décoiffée, et des lunettes ; son look lui faisait ressembler à un savant fou. La seconde, où elle le vit, elle poussa un cri strident d'excitation et frappa dans ses mains.

"Eren !" Cria-t-elle fougueusement, tout son corps vibrait avec enthousiasme. "Je le savais ! Je savais que tu étais parfait ".

"Salut Hanji. Enchanté de vous renc- "

Elle ignora sa main tendue et lui attrapa la tête pour lui scruter le visage, lui coupant la parole.

"Umm, salut " marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle écrasait ses joues et lui tournait la tête de droite à gauche en l'inspectant minutieusement.

Après un long moment, elle sembla satisfaite et le libéra avec un sourire énorme, lui donnant un air de savant fou. "Donc, Eren, comment vas-tu ?"

Il se frotta la nuque nerveusement, est offrit un haussement d'épaule : "Bien, je suis juste un peu confus "

"Je vais tout t'expliquer, une fois que nous nous serons assis dans un café." Lui assura-t-elle, en écartant ses craintes d'un geste et lui montrant la voiture, une énorme jeep. "Jusque-là, parle-moi de toi." Elle énuméra les questions aux qu'elle il pouvait répondre. "Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? Que fais-tu pendant ton temps libre ? Es-tu gay ? "

Il s'étrangla, lui envoyant un regard scandalisé et elle cala sur le parking. "Q – quoi ?"

"Gay." Répéta-t-elle, une lueur dans les yeux. "Homosexuel. Tu sais, aimer les gars ? Être du genre à mordre l'oreiller ? Préférer le service 3 pièces" "Aime- "

"J'ai compris !" La coupa-t-il, en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative pour couper ses descriptions brute. Elle ricana dans le siège à côté de lui, fit un écart autour d'une voiture afin de maintenir sa vitesse vertigineuse.

Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de son interrogatoire, vu son caractère, mais la façon dont elle lui avait demandé, c'était comme si elle avait déjà la réponse qu'elle voulait.

"Et alors ? L'es-tu ? " lui demanda-t-elle en lui poussant son doigt sur la joue avant de faire une embardée sur la gauche manquant de se prendre une voiture.

"Regardez la route !" S'écria-t-il, avec de grands gestes vers la rue en face de lui, qu' Hanji n'y faisait pas attention.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais, je sais comment conduire, Eren. Maintenant répond à mes questions ! " Elle s'agita non-inquiète, mais ses yeux se retournèrent -principalement- vers la route en face d'elle.

L'étudiant lui jeta un regard incrédule, plus qu'un peu énervé. "Vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes questions ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez publié une annonce en ligne pour un partenaire de voyage, mais apparemment, le partenaire n'est même pas pour vous. Et maintenant, vous me traînait hors de mon dortoir, une demi-heure après m'avoir prévenu, et exigeant de connaître mon orientation sexuelle sans rien m'expliquer ! "

Silence. Pendant une seconde, Eren regretta son éclat, pensant qu'Hanji pouvait se rétracter, le jeter hors de la voiture et lui dire d'oublier le voyage. _Au diable la France, cette femme est folle et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais.  
_  
Puis elle se mit à rire. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et tout son corps fut secoué de rire, elle renifla même. Eren était terrifié pour sa vie maintenant, il était sur qu'ils allaient se payer un accident, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que, à un certain moment dans sa course, Hanji venait d'enter sur le parking d'un Starbucks.

"Oh !" Elle ricana, serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour essayer de se contenir, "Oh mon dieu !" Elle commençait à se calmer un peu, essuyant les larmes de sous ses lunettes embuées. "Tu es vraiment parfait, petit. Tu as une étincelle, il va adorer. "

" Qui va aimer quoi ?" S'interrogea-t-il, encore plus confus qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

Hanji le regarda vraiment et sourit d'un air penaud : "désolé, Eren, j'ai tendance à aller un peu trop loin parfois et être très excitée. Ça fait peur aux gens apparemment. Allez viens je vais tout t'expliquer. Si tu es toujours intéressé. "

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre, ressassant dessus. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus y aller, qu'il préférait qu'elle le ramène à son dortoir et oublier qu'elle existait. Ou il pouvait écouter son explication farfelue, et décider de partir après ça. Ça pourrait être intéressant pour une fois.

"Très bien, mais pas plus de questions jusqu'à ce que vous m'expliquiez tout." Dit-il.

Un sourire éclatant, et un peu terrifiant éclaira le visage de Hanji, "Youpi ! Rentrons, allons y ! "Elle bondit hors de la voiture et était déjà à mi-chemin vers l'entrée du café au moment où il sortait de la voiture surdimensionnée et monstrueuse._ Tu l'as vraiment fait Eren ..._

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre est traduit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ni à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de Wanderlust:)

Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde.  
Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance jusqu'à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en partir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

Rating : M

Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à Sabrina (corporalnoticesyou sur Tumblr) que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier pour m'avoir donner l'autorisation de traduire sa si merveilleuse fic.

Moi je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, qui essaye de traduire le mieux possible, l'histoire sortie de son génialissime cerveau ^^.

Je vais m'arrêter là, je m'égare O_0

Hum, hum. Voici les réponses aux reviews :

Lolosawyer : je te encore une fois merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite :3

boadicee : merci pour ta review, tu as l'air d'être fan d'Hanji, toi ^^. Toi qui a hâte de lire la suite la voici.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il y a deux heures, Eren était assis dans son dortoir, surfait sur internet et planifiait des vacances d'été du bout des lèvres qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre et n'y serait jamais aller. Il y a deux heures, il avait tergiversé sur un projet artistique qu'il devait rendre il y a une semaine -Pour être honnête, il était encore indécis-. Il y a deux heures, sa vie était triste, il allait encore revenir à sa maison vide et passer toutes ses vacances avec un certain emploi au salaire minimum et en essayant de traiter avec sa sœur surprotectrice. Il y a deux heures, il n'aurait jamais rêvé qu'il pourrait aller en France.

Maintenant, il était assis en sirotant son café en face d'une femme folle beaucoup plus enthousiaste que toute personne normale. Il était parti en n'ayant pas de plans pour l'été à se laisser entraîner dans un projet fou qui allé le transporter en France. Comment diable avait-il obtenu ceci ?

"Que penses-tu ?" Hanji était pressée, impatiente d'entendre la réponse d'Eren. « Veux-tu le faire ?"

Que pensait-il ? Il pensait qu'elle était psycho. Seul un fou aurait réfléchi à un tel complot ridicule, et seul un idiot serait d'accord, ici, il était encore assis.

"Permettez-moi d'obtenir ce droit, " précisa-t-il, "L'annonce que vous avez posté n'a pas été à la recherche d'un partenaire de voyage pour vous, mais pour votre collègue, Levi. Il arrive à être très " Il fit une pause, la recherche d'un mot, " grincheux "

"Un âne complet." Intervint Hanji, en souriant. "Mais un être sympathique." A-t-elle ajouté après coup. _Pas très rassurant_.

Eren roula des yeux, déjà utilisés pour les interruptions de la femme brune et continua : « Bon, il se trouve être un cul complet, et vous voulez essayer de le surprendre avec un séjour en France, au lieu de simplement faire son voyage d'affaires dans la norme parce que vous pensez qu'il travaille trop dur et sans avoir de plaisir. Et pour une raison quelconque, vous pensez qu'il sera plus heureux avec un partenaire de Voyage, même s'il déteste tout et tout. Vous pensez aussi que je serais la personne idéale pour le poste ».

Hanji hocha la tête, avec un large sourire, Eren avait peur que son visage se fissure. "Correct ! Donc, vas-tu le faire ? "

"J - je ne sais pas." Admi-t-il, en jouant avec la clé sur une chaîne autour de son cou alors qu'il réfléchissait. "Je veux dire, d'une part, il s'agit d'une occasion extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais quitter Trost, et encore moins le pays, et que je n'ai rien à payer. "

"100 % ! Tu n'auras à t'inquiéter de rien. C'est techniquement un voyage d'affaires, donc à peu près tout est couvert. Toutes les choses supplémentaires seront financé par Erwin et moi-même, puisque c'est notre cadeau à Levi. " Ajouta Hanji. Quel genre d'entreprise était-ce pour pouvoir parler négligemment d'un voyage en France ? L'argent est vraiment venu librement pour eux ?

Il était si tentant. Un rêve devenu réalité. Il faudrait être fou pour refuser l'offre, "Je n'ai même pas rencontré le gars, mais vous voulez me faire passer trois semaines avec lui ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il ne semble pas être le type qui irait tout simplement aller de pair avec ça. Que faire s'il me déteste ? Et si on ne s'entend pas ? Est donc tout ça ne serait-il pas inutile ? "

La brune le regarda, son sourire s'était transformé en un sourire béat, " Je connais Levi depuis très longtemps, Eren, et j'ai considéré toutes ces possibilités. Sais-tu combien de personnes j'ai déjà trié ? Comment j'ai durement cherché à essayer de trouver la bonne personne pour le voyage ? Et j'ai t'ai finalement trouvé. Tu es parfait putain ".

Elle tourbillonnait autour de sa tasse de café à la main, "Levi est difficile à faire parler, et il est un putain de bâtard, mais il est une bonne personne. Tout en parlant de toi, je sais que tu seras bon pour lui. Tu souhaites enlever la merde hors de lui, mais il a besoin de ça. Tu disposes d'un feu qui l'empêchera de s'ennuyer, et tu es vraiment bon, natif, mais bon. "Elle lui sourit doucement, un sourire entendu," Crois-moi, Eren, à moins que tu veuilles en bousiller la majorité, Levi ne peut pas te détester. En fait, je crois qu'il va sentir le contraire. "

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ce sourire terrifiant était revenu sur son visage: «Quant à lui convenir ... J'ai que le couvert. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que si tu en es, et je m'occupe du reste. "

Eren hésita, en prenant une longue gorgée de son café tout en réfléchissant. Il faudrait être fou pour refuser, mais il serait tout aussi insensé d'être d'accord. Si Mikasa le découvrait, elle l'écorcherait vivant. S'il acceptait, tout pourrait lui exploser au visage. Ça pourrait être la pire décision de sa vie. Levi pouvait le haïr, il pourrait y avoir un temps misérable, putain,_ tout _peut arriver. Il y avait un certain nombre de résultats terrifiants possibles si les choses prennent une mauvaise tournure.

Mais s'il n'était pas d'accord, il regretterait. Ce serait une occasion manquée. Il n'aurait plus jamais une telle occasion. Sans ça, il doutait qu'il n'ait jamais la chance de voyager à l'extérieur de Trost. S'il fait cette bêtise, il ne quitterait jamais Trost, sa vie ne changerait jamais, et il serait coincé dans le même endroit maudit toute sa vie.

S'il dit non, il serait fou. S'il acceptait, il serait fou. Il n'y avait pas de garanties que le gars, Levi, serait mis en place avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûr que ce voyage ne serait pas la pire erreur de sa vie.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir que ce qui aller arriver pourrait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

Il avait confiance en Hanji, même s'il pensait qu'elle était folle, il se dit qu'elle savait ce qui était le mieux pour son ami. Elle pensait que tout allait s'arranger, et si elle pouvait y croire, il pouvait mettre un peu de foi en elle.

" Regarde, Eren, je sais que c'est soudain, et que je suis exigeante avec toi. " A-t-elle commencé.

Sa bouche se déplaçait avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il disait. " Je vais le faire."

Ses bras étaient autour de lui au deuxième mots sortant de sa bouche, un cri strident fit écho dans son oreille comme une masse de cheveux bruns remplis sa vision. "Je te remercie, Eren ! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets ! " Hanji pleurait en le serrant à travers la petite table.

C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas renversé une de leurs boissons. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'ensemble du café sur eux, mais la brunette ne semblait pas remarquer la scène dont elle en était l'origine, ou si elle le savait, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Eren ferma les yeux et pensa, pas pour la dernière fois, _dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?_

Hanji l'avait laissé à l'arrière de son dortoir, promettant qu'elle allait le contacter bientôt avec plus de détails sur le voyage, comme l'endroit où ils seraient hébergés, à quelle heure les vols étaient, etc

* * *

_"Maintenant que tu as accepté, j'ai juste besoin de confirmer avec Erwin avant de présenter la surprise à Levi. L'avion décolle dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Avant cela, nous t'obtiendrons tout ce qu'il faut, " Elle regarda sa tenue avec scepticisme, "et tu auras de nouveaux vêtements. "_

_Elle écarta d'un geste sa protestation, " Tu as un passeport, oui ? "_

_Il hocha la tête en confirmation,_

_"Parfait. Donc, vêtements à acheter, et bien sûr, tu auras à voir Levi "._

_Sans surprise, il était très nerveux au sujet du coup de théâtre. Il allait aller en France avec un parfait inconnu, qu'il allait rencontrer par le biais d'un autre étranger. Hier, il avait l'intention de faire certains dîner de merde et travailler pour l'été, et aujourd'hui, il projetait un voyage dans un autre pays._

_La situation était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Et terrifiante. Et passionnante._

_Les mots d'adieu d'Hanji firent écho dans sa tête comme il faisait le chemin du retour à son dortoir, se sentant épuisés malgré la caféine qu'il venait d'ingérer._  
_  
"Oh, et Eren ?" Il se retourna vers elle, la main sur la portière de la voiture, "Levi est peut-être un âne, mais il est un de mes amis les plus proches. Ne me fais pas regretter de te choisir. Si tu lui fait du mal, je te tuerais. "_

Lui faire du mal ? Eren n'était pas sûr de ce qu'Hanji avait voulu dire par là, mais il doutait fortement qu'il soit dans n'importe quelle position de blesser Levi. De ce qu'Eren savait de l'autre homme, il n'était pas très bavard, ou agréable d'être autour, donc Eren ne savait pas comment il pourrait lui faire du mal.

Il ne doutait pas de la menace d'Hanji même pas une seconde, elle était mortellement sérieuse quand il s'agissait de protéger ses amis. Après tout, elle organise un voyage en France pour Levi, et aussi fou et erroné, cela peut être, c'était vraiment un travail d'amour.

" J'ai besoin d'aller au lit, de dormir une longue nuit, alors un jour de frénésie a regarder Netflix." Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, poussant la porte de son dortoir.

* * *

Il écarta les tas de vêtements sales sur le sol, ignorant la toile blanche vierge négligée sur son chevalet, il ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en pyjama, il se laissa tout simplement tomber sur sa couette.

Ses rêves furent remplis d'éclairs flous de la France, de tableaux peints qu'il avait consultés donnant vie aux bâtiments réels. Il marchait le long d'un mélange de rue pavée, des trottoirs revêtus, et des chemins de terre, en passant par d'anciens bâtiments, des vignes et des boulangeries remplis de pâtisseries succulentes. À un moment, il se tenait un sommet de la Tour Eiffel, les yeux fixés sur la ville animée en dessous.

Tout au long de son rêve, il y avait la présence d'une autre personne, quelqu'un qui marchait à côté de lui, en soulignant les sites. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir un bon aperçu de la personne, mais il savait que c'était un mâle, mais dans son rêve, il se sentait néanmoins satisfait.

Une forte sonnerie sortit le garçon de son sommeil. Vaguement, il reconnut le son de son téléphone portable et voulu l'ignorer, mais se ravisa. La personne serait probablement capable de l'appeler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, persistante comme elle était.

Encore groggy par le sommeil, il chercha le dispositif insistant. Après quelques longs moments de recherches infructueuses, ses doigts se refermèrent autour du téléphone et il le porta à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hanji ?" Grogna-t-il, se déplaçant dans son lit se mettant sur le côté, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Qui est Hanji ?" Interroge une voix familière à l'autre extrémité. Les yeux d'Eren s'ouvrirent brusquement, toutes les pensées de raccrocher sur la brune folle en faveur du sommeil oublié.

"Armin ? Il cligna des yeux, assis et regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une horloge. Il était près de midi. "Oh. Oh, putain ! "

Un rire, "Bonjour, Eren. Je vois que tu t'es réveillé à mon appel. Es-tu toujours en mesure d'aller déjeuner dans une demi-heure ou devrions-nous repousser à une heure ? "

Eren baissa la tête. Dans toute l'excitation, il en avait oublié son plan déjeuner avec son meilleur ami et n'avait donc pas réglé une alarme. Sans être brutalement réveillé par une alarme, Eren dormait longtemps le jour, l'âge n'avait pas d'importance, dès qu'il allait au lit, une fois qu'il était endormi, il dormait jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ou que quelqu'un le réveille. Ça pouvait être un problème, mais il pensait généralement assez bien à la configuration des alarmes.

Il était le meilleur ami horrible.

"Ouais, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche, désolé, Armin. Allons-nous encore à Maria ? " Eren frottait ses yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et regarda autour de la salle, baignée dans la lumière du soleil. Il n'avait même pas fermer les stores la nuit dernière après être rentré ...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. " _Putain_." Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe alors que les événements de la veille inondaient sa mémoire. Se demandant si c'était vraiment arrivé ou était-ce un rêve complètement fou ?

"Eren ? Tu vas bien ? "La voix inquiète d'Armin venait à travers le téléphone.

"Ouais, désolé, je vais bien, je me suis réveillé et je suis un peu désorienté .. Alors pour Maria ?" Répète le brun, donnant des coups aux vêtements sales afin de les mettre de côté. Il devrait vraiment faire la lessive.

" Maria " convenu le garçon blond, toujours l'air un peu inquiet. Pour être juste, sa préoccupation était bien destinée. "Rendez-vous au 1, et essaye d'y aller d'une seule pièce."

" Pas de promesses, " Eren sourit et raccrocha avant que l'autre garçon puisse remettre en cause sa santé mentale plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Regardant fixement son téléphone, il réalisa qu'il avait reçu plusieurs textos à un certain moment de la nuit. Ou le matin. Ou quand il dormait.

La ressource nouvellement enregistrée d'Hanji lui notifia qu'il avait plusieurs messages d'elle. Il cliqua lentement dessus, absorbant les informations.

'_Erwin approuve !'_

'_Il est d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu es parfait !'_

_'Nous allons parler à Levi aujourd'hui. Quand es-tu libre pour faire du shopping ?'_

_'Ça ira Dimanche ?'_

_'Eren ?'_

_'Es-tu mort ? ! ?'_

_'Ou peut-être que tu dors. Je suppose que les étudiants dorment beaucoup.'_

_'Ce serait une expérience intéressante. Puis-je enregistrer la quantité de temps pendant laquelle tu dors ?'_

_'Erwin vient de me dire que je devrais arrêter de te déranger si je ne veux pas t'effrayer.'_

_'Je lui ai dit de foutre le camp. Je ne te fais pas peur, te fais-je peur, Eren ?'_

_'EREN ?'_

_'Bieeeeeeeen, texte moi quand tu seras réveillé !'_

_'OK ?'_

Il soupira et secoua la tête, amusé par les singeries d'Hanji. La femme était une pièce de travail, mais elle était bienveillante et amusante.

C'était un vendredi, et dans la mesure où il le savait, il n'avait pas de plans pour dimanche. Il n'en a jamais eu. Les seules choses qu'il ait faites de sa vie étaient assister à des cours, voir Armin, ne pas effrayer Mikasa, manger et dormir. Le premier ne s'appliquait même plus, étant donné que c'était l'été. Sauf s'il comptait le projet d'art négligé, il lui fallait encore l'achever, ce qu'il n'avait pas commencé.

Il tapa un message à Hanji, décidant qu'il était préférable d'ignorer sa question de suivre son nombre d'heures de sommeil.

'_Désolé, je dormais. Dimanche devrait aller. Bon à savoir si Erwin approuve.'_

Il avait un autre message d'un numéro inconnu, mais même sans lire la signature, il sut immédiatement de qui il venait.

'_Bonjour Eren, je suis heureux de répondre à votre connaissance. Je m'excuse si Hanji y est allé un peu fort, il est presque impossible de l'en dissuader. J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer en personne. - Erwin'_

Erwin était l'autre ami d'Hanji constamment mentionné dans le café la veille. Il tapa un message à Hanji, décidant qu'il était préférable d'ignorer sa question de suivre son nombre d'heures de sommeil.

Comment l'appelait-elle ? Captain America ? Après un moment d'hésitation et de débat interne sur ce qu'il fallait dire, Eren répondit.

'_Salut Erwin, c'est bien, je pense que je me suis habitué maintenant. Merci pour cette occasion. Je suis moi aussi impatient de vous rencontrer.'_

Cela semblait respectable, non ? Espérons assez respectable pour l'envoyer au PDG d'une grande entreprise, assez riche pour envoyer des gens sur un voyage en France pendant plusieurs semaines.

Soupirant, Eren laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit comme il se laissa tomber en arrière et regardait le plafond. Il n'avait pas été un rêve. Il se passait réellement et il allait aller en France avec un parfait inconnu.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être terrifié ou ravi.

Il se sentait un mélange des deux.

* * *

Il fini par se précipiter pour aller au déjeuner avec Armin. Sa douche fut rapide, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés qui l'appelaient à les brosser, saisit la chemise la moins puante qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sol, tira sur un jean, et se précipita vers la porte.

Heureusement, Maria était à seulement dix minutes en voiture de Trost, si Eren trébucha dans la salle à manger n'ayant que quelques minutes de retard. Armin était déjà là, assis dans leur stand d'habitude dans le coin, et il agita sa main lorsqu'il vit l'autre garçon entrer.

Maria était un restaurant local qui servait de la nourriture pas chère, mais il y avait des hamburgers et des frites étonnantes. Eren avait été va là-bas avec ses amis, en particulier avec Armin et Mikasa, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus propre, et pas le plus beau, mais il était assez familier pour être une deuxième maison pour l'étudiant.

L'ensemble du bâtiment été modélisé pour un dîner des années 1950, et les employés, portait même des patins à roulettes pour prendre les commandes et fournir la nourriture. Il supposa qu'à un certain moment le dîner avait une nouvelle mine, mais au fil des années, il était tombé en désuétude, et le propriétaire n'avait pas réalisé ou n'avait pas voulu. Il devinait que c'était le dernier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Maria, avec son éclairage jaune et ses cabines rouges de vinyles déchirées était un spectacle de bienvenue pour le brun. Il fit joyeusement son chemin pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance, prenant un siège en face de lui.

"Matin, Armin !" Salua-t-il joyeusement, pas la peine de regarder le menu. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais eue à Maria était le Colossal, un hamburger gigantesque qui a lui seul était assez pour donner à quelqu'un de faible un arrêt cardiaque, une portion de frites et un milk-shake au chocolat.

"C'est l'après-midi, Eren." Réponds le blond, en roulant des yeux, mais il souriait.

"Pas étonnant que je meure de faim." Commenta Eren, en regardant autour du restaurant, et aperçut Annie, son ex-petite amie, avec son air ennuyé habituel, prenant la commande d'un vieux couple de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard vide, dont il prit de la reconnaissance de sa commande, car il était un habitué qui commandait toujours la même chose.

Annie et lui avaient daté pour un couple de l'année en passant à l'école secondaire, mais aucun d'eux n'éprouvait vraiment quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié pour l'autre. Honnêtement, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Ils étaient de grands amis avant d'être ensemble, et si Eren avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par sa personne - ou pour la matière -, il avait travaillé pendant un certain temps. La rupture avait été réciproque, et ils étaient encore des amis proches. Eh bien, aussi près que vous pouvez être avec quelqu'un qui était inexpressif et qui semblait constamment énervé.

«Quand était la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?" Armin semblait exaspéré.

" Euh ..." Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le sandwich que Marco lui avait fait pour le déjeuner hier, car le café avec Hanji n'a pas compté exactement comme de la nourriture. "Hier, à cette époque ?" Admit-il timidement.

Armin soupira, secouant la tête. " Pas étonnant que Mikasa s'inquiète tellement pour toi, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour survivre."

Eren lui lança un regard noir à la mention de sa sœur adoptive. Il l'aimait à mort, mais depuis que leur mère est morte, elle avait pris le rôle de sa mère, et c'était ennuyeux comme l'enfer. Il a raté sa sœur, il ne voulait pas d'une mère de remplacement.

Depuis qu'elle avait été repérée pour devenir un nageur de compétition, parmi les professionnels, elle est rarement là. À l'origine, Eren avait été heureux de ne plus l'avoir autour de lui 24/7 parce qu'elle était tellement occupée avec sa formation et ses voyages, mais ses instincts maternels avaient frappés à une vitesse supérieure. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter sur lui, exigeant de savoir s'il avait tenu avec son travail scolaire (il l'était), s'il avait assez mangé (il l'a fait), et toutes les questions sur de petites choses dont il ne se souciait pas vraiment.

Il voulait lui parler comme entre un frère et une sœur, pas avec le rôle de tuteur qu'elle avait pris. Plus elle forçait, moins il était prêt à parler. Il avait obtenu au point où il permettrait d'éviter de l'appeler aussi longtemps que possible, juste pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ses incessantes questions. Le plus triste était, ce n'était pas si difficile à éviter parce qu'elle avait disparu tant pour la formation que pour les voyages.

"Je ne suis pas si mal que ça." Murmura-t-il, levant les yeux vers l'autre garçon.

Armin lui souriait, d'un sourire amusé, "Bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas. Et ta chemise n'est certainement pas lavée ".

" Merde ! Il est ? " Il baissa les yeux et gémit, se rendant compte que son ami, comme d'habitude, était correct. " Bon, d'accord, tu gagnes. Ma vie est un gâchis. Heureux maintenant ? "

Le sourire du garçon blond est tombé, " Eren, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Tu ne sembles pas heureux et tu es encore plus tête en l'air et en colère que d'habitude ".

Alors son ami avait remarqué son changement d'attitude.

"Je vais bien, Armin, comme toujours. Je suis juste ... Je ne sais pas, frustré ? Je viens de terminer ma deuxième année à l'université et je n'ai pas encore quitté la ville, je suis né ici, je connais tout le monde autour de moi depuis pratiquement l'enfance. Je n'ai jamais quitté Trost, et il semble que je ne vais jamais pouvoir le faire. Je suis coincé et tout le monde autour de moi va de l'avant dans leur vie. Tu vas être un médecin de génie, Mikasa parcourt le monde en raison de la formation de natation, même ce foutu de Jean sait ce qu'il va faire de sa vie. En attendant, je suis assis ici, ne faisant absolument rien et n'allant nulle part. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire de ma putain de vie, et tout le monde me dit que je vais le découvrir, mais c'est une charge de conneries parce que je suis encore désemparé, putain ".

Eren ne savait pas que sa voix avait été, de plus, en plus forte et plus en colère jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête et le silence est descendu.

"Ici." Annie emmena la nourriture sur la table en face d'eux et regarda Eren pendant un long moment, sans expression, avant de patiner vers la cuisine. Il ne pourrait jamais lire ses pensées, même quand ils étaient ensemble, mais ce n'était pas un comportement inhabituel pour la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Armin pourrait utiliser pour empêcher que Mikasa le sache, et une fois qu'elle l'aura découverte, il aurait l'enfer à payer.

Il pelleta plusieurs frites dans son plateau pour se distraire de son embarras alors que le silence s'éternisait entre la paire.

"Je ne savais pas que tu le ressentais de cette façon." Marmonna Armin. Eren leva les yeux vers son ami et vit qu'il fixait sa nourriture avec une expression triste. La culpabilité inonda immédiatement le brun. Il n'avait pas voulu engueuler le pauvre garçon, il était juste frustré, et ce n'était pas la faute de Armin.

Il posa son hamburgers et secoua la tête, " Je suis désolé, Armin, je ne voulais pas m'énerver sur toi comme ça. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. " Il passa une main dans ses cheveux," je suis juste inquiet et frustré, mais je ne devrais pas m'en prendre à toi ".

Le garçon blond regarda son ami, "Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu as du talent et de la passion, Eren, tu n'as tout simplement pas encore de direction. Ça semble cliché, mais c'est vrai que tu vas le découvrir si tu lui donnes le temps. Tu sais que nous sommes tous là pour toi ".

Il se voulait rassurant, Eren en était sûr, mais il ne l'était pas. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait se donner le temps, mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie. Il était âgé de vingt ans, ne devrait-il pas avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait faire du reste de sa vie ?

Au lieu d'exprimer ses craintes, il décida de laisser tomber le sujet, " Ouais, je suppose." Il retourna à son hamburger.

Après quelques instants, Armin commença sa nourriture aussi : " Alors, " A-t-il commencé alors qu'il avalait une bouchée, " Qui est Hanji ?"

"Juste une personne." Eren tenta d'ignorer la question, baissant la tête en se concentrant plutôt sur ses frites. Il savait qu'il aurait à dire à Armin par la suite pour Hanji et le voyage en France, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait tout simplement disparaître sans un mot, mais il s'est senti bizarre. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il pouvait se passer un voyage tous frais payé en France avec un parfait inconnu à cause de certains schéma de son cerveau ?

"Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant. Est-ce une personne spéciale ? " Le blond haussa les sourcils dans une tentative de suggérer, mais il avait l'air si ridicule qu'Eren renifla, l'étouffant sur son milk-shake.

"Hanji ?!" Rit-il, secouant la tête à cette simple idée. "Pas du tout, elle est psycho. Je veux dire .. Elle est gentille et tout, mais plus âgé que moi et c'est une chauve-souris complètement folle ".

"Oh," Armin fronça les sourcils, étudiant l'autre garçon, "Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre alors ?"

Eren faillit s'étrangler de nouveau, choqué par l'intérêt soudain d'Armin de sa vie amoureuse - non existante -. "Non ! Bien sûr que non !"

"En es-tu sûr ? N'as-tu jamais vraiment regardé autour de toi pour trouver quelqu'un, Eren ? Tu n'as pas vraiment montré d'intérêt pour personne depuis Annie et ça fait un longtemps que tu n'as plus fréquenté quelqu'un. Fille ou - "

"Je vais en France!" Lâche le brun, coupant l'autre garçon dans sa panique à conduire à soumettre loin de l'absence de romantisme dans sa vie.

"Q- quoi ? " Armin resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. _Oh, putain_. "Tu vas en France ? Depuis quand ? Avec Mikasa ? Ou ça fait partit d'un programme scolaire ? Quand pars-tu ?"

Eren gémit, se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Maudissant sa grande bouche et sa personnalité impulsive. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Armin pourrait utiliser pour empêcher que Mikasa le sache, et une fois qu'elle l'aura découverte, il aurait l'enfer à payer.

"Tu n'es pas dans l'ennui, toi ? " Les théories d'Armin grandi sauvage la plus Eren éviter ses questions: " Tu n'es pas en train de fuir le pays, non ? Oh, mon Dieu, s'il te plaît Eren dit-moi que tu n'es pas recherché par le gouvernement ".

"Je ne suis pas recherché par le gouvernement, Armin." Assura Eren à son ami, "Je ... Oh, c'est difficile à expliquer."

Réalisant que le brun était dans une tumulte interne, Armin se redressa et lui donna toute son attention, "Annie ne viendra pas nous faire partir de sitôt. Il suffit de prendre ton temps et de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ".

Juste comme ça, Eren se rappela pourquoi Armin était son meilleur ami. Le blond avait le don de mettre en place une attitude et resté coincé avec lui à travers vents et marées. Il pouvait ne pas être d'accord avec les choix d'Eren, mais il ne le jugerait pas et il ferait de son mieux pour l'aider.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se stabiliser, Eren commença à expliquer le cours des événements qui l'ont conduit à son départ imminent en France.

Armin était un auditeur de modèle, hochant la tête, souriant, et au bon moment, mais surtout gardant le silence par l'histoire d'Eren. Quand il eut fini, le blond prit une longue gorgée de son milk-shake avant de parler.

"Mikasa ne sera pas contente quand elle l'apprendra."

"Je sais." C'était ce que craignait le plus Eren. Aussi ennuyeuse qu'était sa sœur, il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais décrire, mais il ne la laisserait pas commander sa vie. Et il se bâterait certainement avec elle à ce sujet.

"Mais je pense que c'est bon pour toi."

"Il suffit de m'entendre vouloir sortir hein ?" Arrêta Eren, confus. Il était prêt à défendre sa décision, en entendant le blond lui balancer de partir.

Armin sourit, "je l'ai dit, je pense que ce sera bon pour toi. Tu dois partir à l'aventure et sortir dans le monde ".

"Vraiment ?" Il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire s'étaler sur son visage. Si Armin approuvait, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi fou que cela semblait. Peut-être que tout irait bien.

"Oui, vraiment ! Comme tu, l'as dit, tu n'as jamais quitté Trost avant, et je pense qu'il est important que tu obtiennes une expérience du monde. Mikasa parcourt le pays avec sa formation, alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser partir ? C'est l'été après tout. " Armin pris une autre gorgée de son tremblement, "Bien sûr, je vais devoir rencontrer le gars d'abord ".

"Je, tu, quoi ?"

"Ne me regarde pas en ayant l'air si choquer, Eren. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te permette de voyager à l'autre bout du monde avec un gars que je n'ai jamais rencontré. "Châtia Armin. "Dit à Hanji que je vous rejoindrez dimanche."

Il y avait un trait sur le front du blond montrant sa détermination, et Eren savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Il soupira et répondit " Très bien. Mais tu ne dire rien à Mikasa, à moins que je te donne le feu vert ".

"Eren ..." Averti Armin, sachant très bien que s'il ne disait rien à la brunette, Mikasa n'aurait pas connaissance du voyage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déjà monté dans l'avion et il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour qu'elle empêche ça.

Cette fois Eren rencontra le regard d'Armin avec un regard déterminé dans le sien, et après un moment le blond céda. "Donne-moi le reste de ton hamburgers et nous avons un accord."

* * *

Voila, le deuxième chapitre est traduit.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez -de l'histoire comme de la traduction-

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoici pour le troisième chapitre.

Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à Sabrina, moi je suis la traductrice.

Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde. Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en sortir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

Rating : M

Réponse aux review :

M.H.N.S : merci pour ta review. Hanji ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'auteur qui a choisi de la rendre ainsi x), mais moi aussi je l'adore. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est pas qu'elle va s'assombrir, c'est que certaines choses seront un peu plus sombres lorsqu'ils seront en France. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans dévoiler ce qu'il va se passer.

Voici le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :3

**PS : une pensée de Levi contenant des insultes est laissé en anglais, c'est normal.**

* * *

"Non"

"Allez, Levi ! S'il te plaît ! "

"Putain, non."

"Tu n'as même pas entendu ce que j'ai à te dire !" Gémis, la brune, encore debout devant la porte du bureau de l'homme.

"Et je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter. Je sais déjà que peut importe ce que c'est, ma réponse est qu'il n'y a pas moyen, putain." L'homme aux cheveux de jais assit à son bureau, n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil vers la femme debout devant sa porte. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, faisant des calculs de nombres qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui. Il avait espéré que, s'il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle s'en irait, mais il aurait mieux fait de lui accorder son attention.

"Leviiiiiiii" gémit Hanji, tirant le "i", "juste, écoute-moi !"

"Va chier." Sa voix était impassible à la surface, mais quiconque le connaissait vraiment pouvait sentir son irritation. Il détestait être dérangé quand il travaillait. C'était au sommet de sa liste des choses les plus irritantes sur la planète, à côté des salles de bains sales. Plutôt, tout ce qui est sale. La différence entre sa définition de propre et celle d'autrui était odieuse. Rien de moins qu'étincelant et désinfecté était dégoûtant, putain.

La brune soupira, entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle, ignorant le regard que l'homme lui lança sur son chemin. L'ignorer n'avait jamais fonctionné avec elle. Il jura qu'elle avait un putain de désir de mort.

"Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, putain de lunette. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?" Demanda-t-il, regardant la femme qui venait de prendre un siège en face de lui, un regard béat sur son visage. _Putain de quatre yeux_.

"Et je suis ici pour affaires. Les ordres d'Erwin, en fait. " Elle savait qu'il le savait. Erwin était son patron autant qu'il était le sien, et même, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct du grand homme.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Levi se détourna de l'ordinateur afin de concentrer son regard impassible sur elle. Peut-être que s'il l'écoutait, elle s'en irait plus vite et il pourrait retourner à son travail. "T'as cinq minutes."

Elle leva les yeux, il a toujours été un tel roi du drame.

"Tu sais avec Erwin, on se soucie de toi, Levi "

_Oh putain_, il n'était pas sur le point d'être traîné en dehors du travail pour un "merde nous t'aimons" pour discours.

"Pas cette merde à nouveau." Le petit homme lui lança un regard noir, debout prêt à mettre le cul d'Hanji à la porte, "Ce n'est pas l'entreprise, afin d'obtenir ce putain-"

"Vas-tu fermer ta sale bouche et m'écouter une seconde ?" Hanji le regardait, et après un moment, il s'installa dans son siège, se résignant à écouter la merde qu'elle avait à lui dire. "Bon. Maintenant, comme je le disais : Erwin et moi, on se soucie de toi, et nous sommes inquiets à cause du prochain voyage d'affaires "

"Je peux me débrouiller tout seul." Cassa Levi. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose dont il voulait discuter. Il était un homme cultivé qui pouvait gérer un voyage à Paris de lui-même, même si les dates ne se chevauchent- _Non, ne pense pas à ça_.

Hanji l'ignora et continua comme s'il n'avait pas parlé, "Et nous savons que tu as dû assumer récemment une grande partie du stress de la société. Nous avons donc décidé, pour l'entreprise et son objectif et afin de protéger les biens précieux, bien sûr, que nous allons prolonger le voyage d'affaires de deux semaines afin de te donner une quantité suffisante de temps pour terminer ton travail sans être pressés".

Il l'avait assez mauvais, il devait aller à Paris puis, maintenant, il va devoir y être pendant deux semaines de plus ? Pas moyen bordel. Il avait du travail à faire, il ne pouvait pas prendre trois semaines pour conclure une affaire qui pouvait être faite en une seule semaine.

"Quel genre de ridicule-"

"Et nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable pour toi de voyager avec un partenaire, afin de s'assurer que la totalité du voyage ne soit pas passé à travailler." Termina-t-elle en souriant. _Hors de question_.

"Putain, non."

"Ce sont les ordres d'Erwin."

"_Putain, non._" Répéta Levi, plus énervé que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son attention. Il n'était pas un enfant, il était un homme cultivé qui pouvait se débrouiller, merci beaucoup. Il n'a pas besoin d'une putain de baby-sitter.

Hanji soupira, elle savait qu'il serait difficile de balancer l'homme sur le sujet, mais elle et Erwin avaient décidé que ce serait mieux pour lui. Depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, il s'était toujours consacré sur son travail, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une bonne chose. Mais ce n'était pas bon dans la mesure où il le faisait. Il était toujours dans le bureau au travail, le plus souvent lorsqu'il était à la maison, il ramenait du travail avec lui, et il passait rarement du temps pour lui-même.

Dernièrement, ça avait empiré et ils savaient tous pourquoi, bien que personne n'en avait parlé. Il était toujours dans son bureau, il y était avant que le soleil ne se lève et ne le quittât pas jusqu'à ce que même les concierges de nuit ne soient rentrés chez eux. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux dus au manque de sommeil et vivait un régime à base de café et le repas occasionnel avec Hanji avait du mal à passer dans sa gorge, ce qui pouvait montrer qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé. Il ne pouvait pas être en mesure de le voir, mais ses amis, eux le pouvaient.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle savait ce qu'il faisait, et Erwin savait ce qu'il faisait. Ils pensaient qu'il l'aidait, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas ça. Il était lui-même en train de creuser sa tombe, alimenté par le stress, la caféine, et le manque de repos.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un jour de congé, beaucoup moins de temps passé avec quiconque en dehors du bureau, ami ou amant. Putain, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que Levi a eu une relation, et non pas par manque de sexe. L'homme était pratiquement un dieu, même Hanji -asexué comme aux bactéries auto-clonage pouvait apprécier son apparence.

Depuis cette époque, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait progressivement grandi et était de pire en pire avec ses émotions, à tel point qu'il avait coupé les liens avec pratiquement tout le monde autour de lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il était si proche d'Erwin et d'elle était qu'ils s'efforçaient de rester dans sa vie et avaient refusé de le quitter. Il avait donné sa confiance en eux par la suite, mais leurs dîners hebdomadaires étaient l'interaction la plus humaine qu'il avait en dehors du bureau.

Erwin et elle avaient résisté au silence durant des années, le laissant agir à sa guise, mais ils ne pouvaient plus le faire. Ils ne voulaient plus que leur ami s'autodétruise, ils ne le laisseraient plus se conduire droit dans le sol. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait en vacances avec un étudiant brunet attrayant, et il allait aller vers l'amour putain, ou Hanji ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait de lui.

Ils voulaient l'aider. Ils devaient l'aider, parce qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire d'autre.

"Levi." Sa voix avait un ton d'avertissement.

"Hanji." Sa fureur était à peine contenue.

La paire se regardait, sans ciller, à travers le large bureau pendant plusieurs minutes. Levi aurait pu être une merde, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Hanji de reculer devant celui-ci. Il sentait, et après un long moment, il décida que la lutte contre elle ne valait pas la peine de faire un effort supplémentaire.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, ses épaules s'affaissèrent épuisé et il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. _Tu gagnes cette fois, lunettes de merde_. "Très bien, je vais aller à ce prétendu « voyage d'affaires » " Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts, "Mais pas moyen par l'enfer que j'ai un partenaire de voyage. " Il ne pouvait pas accepter complètement, sa fierté ne saurait pas le permettre.

"Si, tu vas le faire." Confirma Hanji, souriant à nouveau. Elle avait gagné et elle le savait. Le plus dur pour l'entreprise était que Levi accepte le voyage.

"Non, je ne veux pas." Claqua-t-il, jetant un regard dans sa direction avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de travailler, elle comprendrait le message et s'en irait. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guide pour me garder des enfants de mon propre pays."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sourire de la brune, elle tenait un morceau de papier qui semblait apparemment être un papier photo, "Non, tu ne le fais pas, c'est pourquoi Eren n'est pas un guide de voyage, ni ton baby-sitter. "

"Qui est ce putain d'Eren ?" Levi fronça les sourcils, puis secoua violemment la tête lorsqu'il réalisa. Le fils de pute était allé derrière son dos et à déjà trouvé la petite merde avec qui il allait être forcé de voyager. "Vas te faire enculer. Tu n'as pas à choisir quelqu'un à mon insu ou sans mon autorisation ".

"J'ai eu la permission d'Erwin, et son approbation." Lui expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. _Enfoiré d'Erwin_. Ce n'est pas parce que Levi devait tout à ce gars que celui-ci pouvait se permettre de contrôler sa vie.

"Non." Sa voix ne contenait pas de place pour la négociation. Il ne serait pas obligé de le faire. Il refusait.

Hanji soupira et plaça la photo face vers le bas sur son bureau. Ses doigts se contractèrent lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier. Il n'avait pas été tenté de jeter un coup d'œil, pas du tout. "La décision a été prise, Levi. J'ai rencontré Eren et je lui ai parlé personnellement, je l'ai choisi pour ça. "

"Ce n'est pas rassurant." Intervint-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais il l'était. Pour toute sa folie, Hanji le connaissait mieux que lui et il le savait. Non pas qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen par l'enfer qu'il voyage avec Eren, quel qu'il soit.

Il sentit son regard sur lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement dans sa stature, une rareté pour cette femme, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était très énervée. Bon. Ainsi soit-il.

"Il se passe que les billets sont achetés, les chambres d'hôtel sont réservées, tout est en place. Tu vas y aller, et avec Eren " Elle fit un geste vers la photo, et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement. "Et tu peux sucer, nous remercier d'être des co-travailleurs incroyables et ainsi que de grands amis, pour avoir un voyage incroyable, ou tu pourras bouder comme d'habitude et rien ne changera jamais dans ta putain de vie." Avec ça, la brunette se leva et sorti de son bureau en claquant la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire derrière elle.

Levi gémit, se sentant un mélange entre énervé et coupable, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tira sur ses courts cheveux. Il savait qu'Hanji avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'aimer. Il le méprisait réellement. C'était un homme cultivé, ses amis ne doivent pas prendre de décisions pour lui. Il devrait être en mesure de prendre soin de lui, et ça faisait neuf putains d'années depuis -

_Putain_.

Ces derniers temps, il était plus fatigué que d'habitude, et des vacances prolongées dans son pays d'origine pouvait l'aider à soulager certains fardeaux qu'il portait. Ou il pouvait faire pire. Être de retour à Paris, de retour si près lorsque a-

_Non, ne pas pense pas à ça_.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se retira, et se tourna pour se remettre au travail lorsque le papier photo sur son bureau attira son attention. Putain d'Hanji. Incapable de résister, tout comme elle avait su qu'il ne voulait pas, il tendit sa main et souleva le papier, le tournant lentement vers le côté droit afin de voir la personne avec qui il serait contraint de passer trois semaines en France.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_Putain de merde._

Les yeux du garçon fixé sur Levi étaient magnifiques. La qualité de l'image était merdique, probablement tirée d'une caméra de l'ordinateur, mais même ça ne pouvait dissimuler le regard évident du garçon. Il était jeune, plus jeune qu'il l'avait prévu, les cheveux de jais, mais à l'université, dans un dortoir, vu l'apparence de son entourage.

_Un gamin d'université, Hanji ? Vraiment ?_ Pensait-il, pas autant en colère à ce sujet qu'il voulait l'être.

Le garçon été fort, ne se construit pas, mais avait certainement un peu de muscle. Soit il a joué une sorte de sport de plein air ou beaucoup à l'extérieur. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, l'obscurité de l'image cachait la nuance exacte, mais ils semblaient indéniablement doux, assez pour que Levi veuille courir ses mains à travers eux. Il pouvait presque sentir combien lisse serait les brins couleurs chocolat.

Les yeux d'Eren étaient d'un vert étonnant, perçant à travers le papier regardant directement dans le propre regard de Levi, avec une lueur espiègle encore nerveuse en eux. Même à travers la putain de photo imprimée ses yeux contenaient une intensité choquante. Les coins de ses lèvres étaient relevé vers le haut, plus un demi-sourire qu'un sourire, comme si Levi oserait lui refuser. Levi doutait qu'il en serait capable, peu importe à quel point il le voulait.

Les doigts du brun étaient pressé autour d'un morceau de papier où figuraient les mots «Titan faites pas chier ". _Vraiment, Hanji ? _

Un mot avait été griffonné par Hanji au bas de la page:

**Eren Jaeger. 20 ans. Université de Trost. Très baisable. **

Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans les gars et les filles, Hanji savait certainement ce qu'elle faisait.

Eren était incroyable, putain. Et Levi se détestait parce qu'il savait, il savait putain qu'il allait donner son accord à la brune psychotique, tout comme elle l'avait prévu.

_Fuck Hanji. Fuck Erwin. Fuck everyone. Fuck Eren._ Il serait certainement pas l'esprit putain d'Eren.

Gémissant, il détourna les yeux de l'image et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de chat d'Hanji, sachant que la psycho était déjà de retour dans son bureau, faisant semblant de travailler alors qu'elle venait de lui causer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

_Vas te faire enculer _

La réponse fut instantanée, comme si elle le savait.

_Je savais que tu l'aimerais. _  
_  
Il est délicieux n'est-ce pas ?_

L'image ne lui à même pas fait justice.

Levi regarda l'écran. Il savait qu'il était inutile de le nier, elle le connaissait trop bien et pouvait facilement voir à travers ses mensonges. Il décida de l'ignorer et de se remettre au travail.

_Es-tu libre dimanche ?_

Le message d'Hanji surgi dans le coin de son écran. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le laisser seul et le laisser travailler en paix ?

_Non. _

Il retourna à son travail, pour recevoir un autre message une seconde plus tard.

_Super! Nous nous réunissons avec Eren pour le déjeuner et faire du shopping l'après-midi.  
_  
Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que la brune ignorait tout ce qu'il disait ? Probablement parce qu'elle était folle.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan pour dimanche, il n'en avait jamais, à moins que le travail compte, mais il n'était pas désireux de passer sa journée avec cette emmerdeuse de lunettes. Il pensa à lui dire non et s'enfermer dans son appartement pour la journée, mais il savait que ça serait inutile. Elle trouverait un moyen de le faire sortir, par n'importe quel moyen.

Il était préférable d'aller avec elle et ses pitreries, alors qu'elle pouvait le conduire à avoir des problèmes, c'était moins fatigant de la laisser faire à sa guise. Sa décision d'accepter n'était en aucune façon influencé par le fait qu'il rencontrera au passage en personne Eren. Pas du tout.

Frustré, il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre de chat à la fois avec Hanji et Erwin.

_Vas te faire enculer. _

Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre que c'était prit pour des enfantillages ? Il avait le droit d'être énervé, ses "amis" essayent de contrôler sa vie et veulent le mettre avec un gamin. Satisfait, il communiqua ses sentiments à la paire, il retourna à son travail, déterminé à passer à travers la pile de papiers sur son bureau avant de rentrer chez lui.

Un message d'Hanji.

_3 _

Il mis à l'envers la photo d'Eren, et l'a mis sous une pile d'autres documents.

Il allait passer une longue nuit.

Un message d'Erwin.

_Rendez-vous dimanche! _

Baiser tout le monde.

* * *

Chapitre fini, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir, me revoici pour le troisième chapitre.

Je rappelle que l'univers appartient à Hajime et l'histoire appartient à Sabrina, je suis la traductrice.

Résumé : Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde. Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en sortir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

Rating : M

Réponse aux reviews :

Visitor : merci pour ta review. Alors, tu me dis que ma traduction est incorrecte, qu'elle est mal faite, … . Or, je fais mon maximum pour donner la meilleure traduction possible. Ensuite, Noaki Akuro m'aide dans la traduction, elle relit mes chapitres et corrige ce qui ne va pas. Sauf, qu'elle n'est pas très dispo en ce moment, du coup je poste quand même les chapitres puis je modifierais. Je pense que le chapitre où la trad est la moins bonne est celle du deuxième.

Miku-chan : merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir. De rien, j'adore cette histoire et je voulais pouvoir la partager avec vous autres lecteurs, avec l'autorisation de l'auteure je là traduis et j'en suis heureuse et fière ^^. Encore merci.

Voici le quatrième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je fais vraiment mon maximum pour vous donner la meilleure traduction possible ;)

* * *

"Peux-tu conduire plus vite ?"

Armin soupira pour l'énième fois depuis qu'il avait ramassé son ami à son dortoir, "c'est un parking, Eren. Rouler plus vite ne va pas nous permettre d'avoir une place plus rapidement."

Eren regarda à nouveau l'horloge sur le tableau de bord, tambourinant nerveusement ses doigts contre la fenêtre en regardant autour du parc de stationnement du centre commercial cherchant quelque part, n'importe où, pour se garer.

"Là !" S'écria-t-il, en pointant une voiture qui partait.

"Puis-je te rappeler," commença le blond, en mettant son clignotant indiquant qu'il allait prendre la place, "que je suis venu te chercher tôt. Tu es celui qui a dormi trop longtemps et a ensuite changé son costume au moins cinq fois avant que je te traîne hors de ton dortoir." Il se gara dans l'espace maintenant vide, "D'ailleurs, nous avons seulement sept minutes de retard, ce qui est incroyable de ta part."

C'était tout à fait vrai. Eren était celui qui avait fait l'épave, il lui avait été impossible de dormir avant quatre du matin, tellement il était stressé à l'idée de rencontrer l'homme avec qui il allait passer trois semaines en France. Il avait dormi trop longtemps après la première alarme, et la seconde le réveilla avec à peine assez de temps pour prendre une douche avant qu'Armin n'arrive.

Armin est le modèle même de l'amitié, il vous engueulez pendant vingt minutes au départ et finissait par finalement aider Eren dans sa crise de vêtements (le brun avait évité de faire sa lessive et n'avait presque pas de vêtements propres), et même de le traîner à la porte quand il commença à se changer de nouveau. Il avait fini par porter exactement ce qu'il portait toujours, une paire de jeans foncés et un t-shirt. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas se déguiser ou quoi que ce soit, il se sentait trop décontracté.

Ne devrait-il pas être mieux habillé pour la rencontre avec la personne avec qui il allait passer trois semaines ? Doit-il vraiment se sentir nerveux ?

Hanji lui en avait dit plus sur l'autre homme pour qu'il ne vienne pas au rendez-vous complètement aveugle, ce qui est pire pour ses nerfs. Selon elle, Levi est grincheux, il a 27 ans, c'est un génie qui travaille trop, il a vraiment besoin d'avoir une vie sociale, il est obsédé par le ménage, il est maniaque, et c'est un âne total et complet.

Évidemment, il était normal pour Eren d'être un peu inquiet de l'homme.

N'importe quelle personne raisonnable le serait.

Il était sur le point de rencontrer un étranger avec lequel il allait passer trois semaines, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi stressé.

J'ai besoin de me calmer. De faire confiance à Hanji, elle est sûre que nous nous entendrons.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Armin et lui avaient seulement sept minutes de retard, ce qui n'était pas un gros problème, mais il avait le sentiment que Levi n'était pas du genre à tolérer les retards.

"Merci, Armin," marmonna le brun à son ami alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la direction du restaurant servant de lieu de rencontre. Un endroit appelé, Titan qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais entendu parler ou y été allé.

"En tout temps !" Fut la réponse joyeuse de son ami. Son ton désinvolte permis à Eren de se détendre, en lui rappelant que, en toute honnêteté cette réunion n'était pas un gros problème. Le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est que Levi le haïsse, il n'irait pas en France, il ne quitterait jamais Trost, et il resterait coincé dans le même endroit toute sa vie sans jamais voir le monde. Cette ligne de pensée n'aidait pas Eren.

Se démenant pour garder ses nerfs sous contrôle, finissant par trouver autre chose à penser, Eren enregistra que ses bras étaient tout à coup plein de membres longs d'une autre personne et quelque chose ressemblant à un tas de cheveux bruns.

"EREN !" Hanji cria à son oreille, d'un volume assourdissant.

"S-salut Hanji." Il soufflait comme tout l'air fut écrasé sur son corps avec sa poigne de fer. Pour une telle chose maigre, elle était étonnamment forte.

"Tu dois être Armin !" Son agresseur le libéra et il prit une profonde inspiration, clignant des yeux voyant des taches noires comme elle tourna son attention vers le pauvre garçon à côté de lui. "Je suis Hanji, c'est tellement agréable de te rencontrer! Eren m'a dit que tu nous rejoindrais, et je suis très heureuse de rencontrer un de ses amis".

La brunette continua son bavardage avec animation loin avec le blond, qui était à la fois confus et terrifiée, mais l'attention d'Eren fut détournée ailleurs.

Derrière Hanji se tenaient deux hommes qui étaient en pleine conversation entre eux avant l'explosion de la femme, mais regardaient maintenant dans sa direction.

L'un était grand, avec un air de confiance et de leader qui faisait s'arrêter les gens et le regarder. Il fixait Eren avec une expression curieuse, mais quand il croisa son regard, ses lèvres se tournèrent vers le haut dans un petit sourire et il hocha la tête une fois dans l'approbation.

Hanji n'avait pas menti, il était exactement comme Captain America. Il n'y avait pas un doute dans son esprit que cet homme était Erwin.

Ce qui signifie que l'autre était ...

L'homme debout à côté d'Erwin ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'avait prévu Eren. De toutes les descriptions qu'Hanji avait faites, il avait formé une image mentale de l'homme comme un type plus âgé grincheux qui ne portaient pas de costumes d'affaires et ayant peu voir pas de personnalité.

Il avait certainement eu tort.

La première chose qu'Eren pensa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre homme :

_Il est petit._

La seconde :

_Merde, il va me tuer._

La troisième :

_Putain de merde, c'est un dieu du sexe._

Levi était magnifique. Beau à en mourir, le genre qui fait que garçons et filles se pâment devant lui, mais les terrifies aussi, face à la manière dont le regard de Captain America alias Erwin les attirait.

Il ne portait pas de costume comme Eren s'y était attendu, mais portait une paire de jeans noirs et une chemise blanche étreignant son corps comme s'il était fait sur-mesure pour sa morphologie. Compte tenu de sa richesse évidente, il l'était probablement. À travers le matériau, Eren pouvait dire que l'homme était fort, plus fort que sa petite taille amènerait les autres à croire.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient séparés légèrement sur le côté, et ses mèches encadraient son visage d'une telle manière qu'elles soulignaient ses pommettes déjà dramatiques. Il était pâle, mais pas comme un mort, si, avec des cernes sous les yeux dus au manque de sommeil.

Ce sont ses yeux qui retinrent l'attention du brun. Yeux gris orageux et sombres qui étaient directement posés sur lui, pas amusé du tout. En fait, il semblait tout le contraire, il avait l'air énervé, comme s'il blâmait Eren.

Le jeune homme déglutit légèrement terrifié pour sa vie.

"Vous êtes en retard." Furent les premiers mots que lui dit l'homme avec qui Eren était censé partir dans un pays étranger pendant trois semaines.

Il était tellement terrifié.

"D-désolé, Je-"

"Oh, Levi, cesse d'être un âne et présente-toi." Hanji apparut de nulle part, après avoir terminé d'effrayer le garçon blond avec son esprit fou, elle tourna son attention vers l'homme renfrogné aux cheveux de jais.

Ils eurent un bref affrontement du regard, semblant faire valoir en silence. Levi se retourna vers Eren avec un soupir exagéré et lui tendit la main. "Levi".

Ses doigts étaient doux et plus chaud qu'avait pensé Eren, sa prise était ferme et ils se serrèrent la main. "Je suis Eren. C'est agréable d'enfin vous rencontrer." Salua-t-il. Les doigts de l'autre homme brossé sur son poignet et traîné dans sa paume comme ils l'ont libéré et Eren réprima un frisson au contact léger comme une plume. Il pouvait jurer avoir vu les lèvres de l'homme se contracter en un sourire pendant une fraction de seconde avant que son expression redevienne noire.

_Est-il en train de jouer avec moi ?_

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Eren. Je suis Erwin Smith." Eren tourna son attention du petit homme à celui à côté de lui qui lui serra la main avec une prise ferme comme il lui sourit agréablement. "Ne faites pas attention à Levi, il agit toujours comme s'il déteste tout et tout le monde, mais il aime secrètement."

"Je n'agis pas comme je déteste tout le monde et tout, t'es stupide, je hais tout et tout le monde." L'homme en question dévisagea l'homme grand avec un regard qui pourrait faire déguerpir, mais le blond ne broncha pas.

"Sois gentil." Avertit Erwin avec un regard amusé.

"Va te faire foutre." Murmura Levi, se détournant pour se diriger vers le restaurant, laissant le reste du groupe derrière lui à le regarder. Eren était dépité. Voilà pour une première bonne impression, il semblait que Levi avait déjà pris sa décision de le haïr.

Erwin soupira, mais il suivit l'homme avec un certain penchant qui est apparut après des années à être son ami, "Comme je l'ai dit, il aime secrètement."

"Ça c'est vrai !" Convainc Hanji, avec un grand sourire mettant une tape dans le dos d'Eren pour son travail bien fait. Ça s'est bien passé ? Hanji doit être folle de penser quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur première réunion était même près de correct, mais Erwin était souriant et la brunette aussi.

"Il s'agit d'une poignée, mais tu t'y habitueras." Assura Erwin avant de tourner son attention vers Armin, qui s'était caché derrière Hanji pendant les présentations. "C'est aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer, Armin."

Eren prétendait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la rougeur de son ami à la salutation de l'homme plus âgé, il se laissa à la place guider par Hanji qui les fit entrer dans le restaurant.

Levi était déjà assis à une table quand ils se joignirent à lui. Hanji poussa pratiquement Eren à se mettre à côté de l'homme, le faisant trébucher et se rattraper avant de tomber sur les genoux, lui valant un autre regard de la mort. Marmonnant des excuses, Eren prit son siège tandis qu'Armin était assis sur son autre côté avec Hanji et Erwin en face d'eux.

"Alors, l'un de vous deux est déjà venu ici ?" Demanda Hanji aux deux jeunes hommes, car ils s'interrogeaient sur leurs menus. Les deux secouèrent la tête la faisant haleter et couvrir son cœur avec sa main, "Quelle tragédie ! Titan est le restaurant préféré de Levi. N'est-ce pas, Levi ? "

"Tch." L'homme n'avait même pas regardé le menu, à la place, il inspectait ses ongles d'un air ennuyé. Sentant le regard d'Eren sur lui, il rencontra le regard de l'enfant avec le sien et souleva un sourcil avec défi. Eren rougit et se détourna rapidement vers Hanji.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel au désintérêt de Levi et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer quand Eren rappela quelque chose.

"Est-ce que cet endroit a quelque chose à voir avec ce signe que vous m'aviez demandé d'écrire et de tenir ? "Titans faite pas chier ?"

À côté de lui, Levi renifla avec amusement, et Eren en resta presque bouche bée sous le choc de la réalité que l'homme ait effectivement trouvé un intérêt à ce qu'il a dit. "Oui, on peut dire ça." Quand il ne proposa pas plus d'explication, Erwin reprit.

"Cet endroit a un thème, comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez remarqué," Eren l'avait effectivement remarqué. L'extérieur du restaurant ressemblait à un bâtiment du style centre commercial, mais l'intérieur les ramenait mille ans avant dans un château. Les murs étaient en pierre et l'éclairage était faible, ce qui lui donne une sensation antique, "Il a été conçu autour de la légende des titans, des géants qui mangeaient tout-"

Levi soupira, interrompant le blond, "putain, les titans ne mangeaient pas tout."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'expliquer alors, Levi ? Tu es le mieux placé pour le faire que nous." Invita Erwin, entremêlent ses mains entrent-elles et se penchant en avant, attentif.

"Oooh, l'heure du conte !" Applaudi, Hanji.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais grimaça, "très bien. Selon la légende, il y a des milliers d'années le monde a été pris en chasse par des géants appelés Titans. Ils sont apparut de nulle part ayant pour seule préoccupation, manger les humains. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de s'intéresser aux élevages ou aux végétations, et ils ne semblent pas avoir une raison de manger plutôt que de tuer. Certains humains ont rejoint l'armée pour lutter contre les Titans, mais la tâche était presque impossible à accomplir. L'humanité a été contrainte de trouver refuge derrière un ensemble de murs énormes qui les garda protégés des Titans, mais ils n'ont jamais été en mesure de quitter les murs de peur d'être mangé".

"Sensationnel. Donc, tout le restaurant est centré autour de l'idée des titans ?" Demanda Armin, les yeux écarquillés par la crainte.

Erwin hocha la tête, "L'histoire complète se trouve sur le dos du menu," expliqua-t-il, pointant la table, "C'est une idée très intéressante, même si elle est fictive."

Eren convenu, absorbé dans l'univers fictif. Il imaginait tout à la perfection, assis, entourée par le décor du restaurant, il pouvait voir les gens se recroquevillant derrière les murs se cachant des bêtes inhumaines, il pouvait voir quelques-uns sélectionnent lutte courageusement. "Ce serait formidable pour ma peinture." Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, en pensant à la toile encore vierge abandonnée dans son dortoir.

" Tu ne l'as pas encore fini ?" Siffla Armin en réponse à ses rêveries. "Je pensais que c'était à rendre la semaine dernière ?"

Eren écarta les préoccupations de son ami. Il était habituellement dans les derniers à finir et à rendre ses projets d'art, mais il avait un accord avec son professeur pour les rendre plus tard. Tant que le travail qu'il faisait en valait un «A», il pouvait bénéficier de tout le temps supplémentaire dont il avait besoin. L'art est la seule classe dans laquelle Eren à toujours vraiment excellé, mais il était incapable de travailler en respectant les délais du calendrier, car le hasard est sa source d'inspiration, le frappant n'importe quand.

Mais il était encore confus. "d'où est-ce que «Titans faire chier pas » vient alors ?" Demanda-t-il.

Levi lui jeta un regard, "je voulais en venir que, gamin impatient. C'était en fait la faute de Hanji. La première fois que je les ait emmené dans ce restaurant et leur ait raconté l'histoire derrière lui, lunette de merde n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions. Elle s'intéressait à tout ce qui concerne les Titans, et j'ai été énervé et j'avais faim- "

"Tu es toujours énervé." Intervint Hanji, souriant largement.

"Va prendre une merde." Répondit Levi, impassible. Les yeux d'Eren s'élargirent à son langage vulgaire, mais comme Hanji ne bronchait pas, il comprit que c'était leur gouaille habituelle. "Elle ne voulait pas se taire et a demander des choses plus ridicules, des choses des impertinentes. Elle a demandé "Eh bien, si les titans sont tellement énormes ? N'auraient-ils pas couvert en dehors des murs ?" Je finalement craqué-

"Et il a crié, "Titans faite pas chier ! Si fort que l'ensemble du restaurant a entendu." Interrompit Hanji, caquetant.

"Alors cette crétine-" Le petit homme pointa un doigt vers Hanji, "a commencé à avoir un fou rire si fort que nous avons était mis à la porte."

Hanji riait encore, mais tranquillement, sans doute après avoir appris sa leçon la première fois, Erwin riait de lui-même, et même Levi semblait amusé par le souvenir. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas plus énervé. Eren ne pouvait pas encore vraiment différencier ses expressions.

À un certain moment au cours de l'histoire, le garçon avait récupéré les menus, et Eren n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme plateau fût placé au centre de la table, rempli d'un énorme assortiment de viandes, de fromages, de pains et d'autres aliments méconnaissables.

"Avons-nous commandé ?" Demanda-t-il, confus et en regardant autour de la table. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit, mais tout ce qu'il a en face de lui, lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Erwin sourit tandis que Levi fit un bruit d'irritation, "C'est une autre chose à propos du Titan. Avec la trame de fond vient un certain style de nourriture. La plupart des restaurants appellent ça le style de la famille, mais ici, ils appellent ça un repas de Titan, bon pour une famille entière. J'ai tout commandé pendant que Levi parlait, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas."

Ni Levi, ni Hanji ne semblaient dérangés, commençant déjà à prendre dans le plat avec goût, transférant des morceaux de viande et légumes pour leur propre assiette.

"Non, ça semble incroyable." Assura-t-il à l'homme blond, se servant à la suite des autres.

Le repas commença en silence, tous étaient concentrés sur leurs assiettes pleine de nourriture et commencaient à manger. Eren fixa le repas avec un peu d'appréhension, avant d'amener une première bouchée à sa bouche et de prendre sa première bouchée.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent sous le goût accablant ses sens. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il mangeait, mais c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais goûtée. Il laissa échapper un doux bourdonnement d'appréciation en mâchant la viande, savourant le goût avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour prendre une autre bouchée.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était surveillé. Il se tourna légèrement vers l'homme à côté de lui qui étaient assis le regard fixe, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres soufflées.

_Oh, merde._

Une rougeur remplie les joue du jeune homme quand il réalisa combien son gémissement avait probablement dû sonner comme celui d'une prostituée aveugle. Heureusement, personne d'autre à table semblait y prêter attention, trop enveloppé dans leurs propres repas pour entendre le gémissement d'Eren. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui avait entendu le regardait comme s'il était affamé, Eren étant son repas.

Il toussa, retournant rapidement à sa nourriture et essayant de dissiper la chaleur montante en lui et la tension maladroite qui venait de s'installer entre eux en se concentrant sur son assiette à la place. Comme il prit une autre bouchée, il se força à apprécier le goût sans faire de bruit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Levi.

L'homme le regardait toujours, et ne semblait, pas le moins du monde, gêné d'être pris sur le fait. Au lieu de cela, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et il cligna des yeux avant de retourner à son propre repas.

Eren se sentait comme s'il voulait qu'un trou s'ouvre et l'avale, il se retourna vers sa nourriture.

Le reste du repas passa rapidement et sans incident, en grande partie grâce à Hanji et Erwin qui ont facilité la conversation. Eren prétendait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attention supplémentaire qu'Erwin avait envers Armin tout au long du repas, se penchant de plus près chaque fois que le jeune blond parlait, ou lui demander son avis sur certains sujets. Il fit également semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que son ami était attentif comme un chiot excité. Cependant, il en parlerait à Armin plus tard.

Levi est resté silencieux durant la majorité du repas, il parla seulement lorsqu'Hanji disait quelque chose qu'il pensait être stupide ou quand quelqu'un s'adressait directement à lui. Non pas que cela ait surpris le brun, il pensait que l'homme était plus du type silencieux.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Eren regarda tristement la plaque vide, déçu que la nourriture délicieuse ait disparu.

"Tu ressembles à quelqu'un déçu de Noël." Dit une voix à côté de lui. D'une certaine manière Eren réussit à ne pas sursauter de surprise et à simplement hausser les épaules.

"C'était vraiment bon." Marmonna-t-il, regardant vers l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

"Tu semblais certainement en profiter." Son sourire était de retour, faisant rougir de nouveaux Eren. Il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre que vers le bas.

_Il est certainement en train de jouer avec moi. Pourquoi ?_

"Tout le monde est prêt pour aller faire du shopping ?" Hanji apparut derrière la paire, serrant une épaule de chacun de l'une de ses mains avec un sourire sauvage.

"Attends, combien dois-je ?" Demanda, Eren, fronçant les sourcils et en regardant à la table, qui avait été vidée.

"Rien", Erwin se leva et brossa les miettes inexistantes de son pantalon, "je l'ai couvert. Vous êtes tous ici à ma demande après tout. "

"Merci!" Armin poutres à l'homme plus âgé, qui lui offrit un sourire en retour.

"Merci, Erwin." dirent Hanji et Eren en même temps que Levi dit : "Plutôt forcé d'être là, connard."

Après avoir été assis pour un déjeuner face aux commentaires grossiers de l'homme, Eren avait pris l'habitude de la façon dont il parlait, et la réponse ne lui sembla pas volontairement grossière. Au lieu de cela, le brun laissa échapper un petit rire en se levant, gagnant un regard de surprise de l'homme à côté de lui.

"Je comprends ce qu'ils veulent dire maintenant," avoua Eren alors qu'il partait derrière les autres hors du restaurant, aux côtés de Levi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ?" Demanda l'autre homme.

"Hanji et Erwin," expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire : "Lorsqu'ils ont dit que vous êtes un âne qui agit comme s'il déteste tout et tout le monde, mais qu'en faite vous aimez secrètement. Vous en profiter en faites, vous vous exprimez simplement dans votre propre langage."

Levi lança un long regard à Eren, mille émotions semblaient tremblote derrière ces yeux gris perçants avant de s'installer dans une expression légèrement amusée : "Tu n'es pas jusque là un putain de gamin complet."

Eren sourit, acceptant le compliment qu'il savait qu'il en était, en quelque sorte, censé être.

Peut-être que le voyage serait amusant après tout.

* * *

Chapitre terminé, relu et corriger. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé en review.

Je vous dit à la prochaine, au prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Me revoilà après cette longue absence d'1 an. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour toute cette attente. Je suis impardonnable!

J'ai dû arrêter d'écrire à cause du bac que j'ai passé en juin dernier, mais ça s'est trop étendu et j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. Je devais reprendre pendant l'été, mais j'avoue j'avais pas vraiment la motivation pour. Alors j'ai choisi une autre option. Celle de relire les chapitres et de les corriger et les rendre plus français si possible ^^

**J****e vous conseille fortement de relire les premiers chapitres ou du moins le dernier chapitre posté, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain et pour voir comment sont les chapitres maintenant qu'ils sont corriger :)**

Et maintenant me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. Le 6e est presque fini, je dois le relire et corriger. J'espère le poster rapidement. Je suis maintenant à la fac et les partiels arrivent, donc je sais pas trop quel sera mon rythme de parution. Et si je suis appelée, j'irais en école d'infirmier en février, rien n'est encore sûr, mais du coup ça aura une incidence sur mon rythme de parution. Mais sachez que je ne compte pas abandonner de sitôt :)

On rappelle, l'histoire appartient à Sabrina, je ne suis que la traductrice, et les perso et l'univers appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

**Pairing : **Ereri.

**Rating :** T qui évoluera en M.

**Résumé :** Wanderlust, un fort désir d'impulsion, ou de se promener, ou de voyage et d'explorer le monde.

Eren Jaeger a été coincé dans la même ville toute sa vie, de la naissance jusqu'à l'université, et il a peur de ne jamais en partir. Puis un miracle se produit ; il tombe par hasard sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payé en France en tant que partenaire de voyage. Il s'attend à ce que ce soit une blague, il ne s'attend pas à se trouver à voler à destination d'un pays étranger avec un homme grincheux (mais très attractif) avec des yeux gris perçants.

Réponses aux reviews :

**boadicee** : ma chère boadicee, tu as dû me maudire pour te faire attendre aussi longtemps, heureusement que t'as eu la version anglaise, sinon je crois que tu m'aurais tuée depuis longtemps x) Voilà enfin la suite.

**LayOfHealing** : hey, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir que tu aimes. Mdr oui je suis d'accord avec toi, après au resto il pourrait avoir plus de décence le Eren x) Oui, sinon tu sors - ^^

**Youmiku** : Ah coucou miku-chan :3 merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes, oui je sais la trad est pas très bonne au début. C'est pour ça qu'avant de me remettre à traduire j'ai repris les premiers chapitres que j'ai relu, corrigé et rendu plus français (j'espère). Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

**xKaRiineXx** : Merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'aime la fin :) Haha, je ne dirais rien, qui sait x)

**Emerald-Key** : Hey merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite :)

**ShamtheRipper** : Hey, merci pour ta review. Oui moi aussi j'aime bien comment est tourné l'histoire, la façon dont l'univers d'origine est inscrit dans l'histoire, et encore tu n'as rien vu x) L'auteur d'origine a follow la fic pour être avertie de l'avancé et elle peut voir les review et pis google trad existe, donc elle peut voir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs français ^^ Oui je sais, la traduction était mauvaise. C'est pourquoi, j'ai relu les chapitres et corrigé et essayer de les rendre plus français ^^ normalement c'est réussi. Grâce à mon amélioration en anglais, je trouve que ma traduction est meilleure et plus cohérente qu'avant et je veillerais à ce qu'elle le reste. Le gros problème avait été la relecture, je relisais, mais trop tôt après avoir traduit. Le mieux est de relire quelques heures, voir le lendemain de la trad pour repérer les incohérences et autres. Voilà enfin la suite qui j'espère te plaira :)

**Curumo** **chan** : Merci pour ta review :) t'inquiète pas, l'histoire comporte une bonne vingtaine de chapitre ^^ Moi aussi Erwin, je ne le vois plus de la même manière ^^ j'aime beaucoup comment est tournée l'histoire, le caractère des perso est bien respecté et tout. Oui, je sais la traduction était pas très bonne, j'ai relu est corrigé les premiers chapitres, ils sont bien mieux qu'avant :) Si tu aimes tant que ça les fic à long chapitres, je te conseille de lire mon autre traduction "The Intern" bon faut aimer le SM, mais elle est géniale et je tarderais pas à poster le prochain chapitre :) bonne lecture.

**alexia** : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

**Mlle** **Nyaa** : Hey, merci pour ta review :) oui la traduction était mauvaise, j'ai relu et corriger les chapitres donc normalement c'est bien mieux qu'avant ^^ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ils me font trop marrer les quatre là ^^. Oui niveau perso et personnalité ça ressemble à "The Intern" car les deux auteurs respecte les caractères des perso, mais sinon ça s'arrête là x).

**Shukumei** **Mikomi** : Hey, merci pour ta review. T'inquiète pas je ne prend pas mal ta remarque qui est comme tu le dis constructive ^^ j'ai relu et corrigé les premiers chapitres, la traduction est mieux. Je trouve m'être améliorer niveau traduction, enfin j'espère tu me diras ce que tu pense de ce chapitre ^^

**Neuphea** : la voilà la suite :)

**Guest** : Hey merci pour ta review, voici enfin la suite après cette longue absence :)

* * *

Après tout, peut-être qu'Eren était mal. Le voyage allait être un désastre complet. À ce rythme, il n'était pas sûr de rentrer chez lui en vie, et encore moins de partir.

La sortie shopping avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues et le resta jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji les entraînent dans ce qui semblait être le centième magasin de la journée. À présent, le brun était sûr que le montant des dépenses avait dépassé le millier. Il venait souvent au centre commercial, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y eut autant de magasins.

À un certain moment Eren avait cessé de prêter attention à ce qu'elle jetait sur lui pour qu'il essaye, il faisait juste ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Maintenant, ses pieds étaient endoloris, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était s'asseoir et ne plus bouger.

Erwin et Armin les avaient abandonnés il y a environ une heure, en disant qu'ils allaient chercher de la crème glacée pour le groupe, mais ils n'étaient pas encore revenu. Eren ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il partirait s'il le pouvait, mais Hanji ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Levi n'était pas aussi chanceux, la brunette lui avait ordonné que, les vêtements étant pour leur voyage en France, son approbation était nécessaire. C'était des conneries, puisqu'il n'avait même pas vu les tenues qu'Eren a été contraint d'essayer, au contraire, il était assis dans le coin de chaque magasin, fusillant Hanji d'un regard de mort lorsqu'elle passait. Son humeur devenait de plus en plus massacrante au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, et Eren ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Eren était content d'une seule chose, il avait plus que suffisamment de vêtements pour la durée son voyage, et peut-être même pour le restant de sa vie, et il se sentait un peu plus coupable parce que c'était Hanji et Erwin qui payaient tout ça. Ils lui avaient assuré que ça ne les dérangeait pas, et avaient même souligné qu'ils ne feraient pas du shopping pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements si ce n'était pas pour eux, mais ils n'aimaient pas en faire. C'était bizarre, puisqu'ils les lui achètent, même s'il savait que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

"Je crois que mes jambes sont sur le point de me lâcher." Informa Eren à Levi, en s'effondrant sur le sol à côté de lui tandis qu'Hanji lui accordait enfin une pause dans ses essayages, alors qu'elle allait payer la nouvelle collection de vêtements.

"Tch." L'homme grogna à côté de lui, trop axée sur la flagrante brune pétillante -qui était encore entrain de sautiller partout dans la boutique avec une énergie illimitées ne faisant pas attention à lui.

"Hey, Levi?" Il demanda, après quelques instants de silence.

"Quoi?" L'homme répondit irrité, tournant son regard loin de Hanji pour se concentrer sur lui à la place.

L'intensité du regard d'Eren diminua légèrement, mais resta quand même présente, "je me demandais, pourquoi avoir accepté ? Pour le voyage je veux dire. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas heureux à ce sujet, et je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour ça mais ils ne vous tiennent pas en joue ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."

L'éclat de son regard fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à la folle, qui causait tranquillement avec la caissière, "Penses-tu vraiment que je pouvais faire un choix dans toute cette histoire ?"

Eren essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son mal-être. Ce n'était rien de personnel contre lui, il le savait, mais ça fait toujours mal de savoir que l'homme n'allait pas faire ce voyage avec lui de sa propre volonté. Il ne faisait que se mettre en place avec Eren parce qu'il y était contraint. La pensée faisait plus mal que ce qu'elle devrait compte tenu qu'Eren avait rencontré l'homme l'après-midi même.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis en silence un long moment au point qu'Eren sursauta quand Levi parla de nouveau, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, "tu as raison cependant. Elle ne peut pas réellement me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, elle peut me menacer de tout ce qu'elle veut, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ne les mènerait pas à bien." Il réfléchit, l'air pensif, "je suppose que je sais que son motif, imparfait son raisonnement soit-il, il est pur. Erwin et elle pensent qu'ils font la bonne chose pour moi, et comme ils sont mes amis, j'accepte".

Eren acquiesça, "Pensez-vous qu'ils font la bonne chose?"

Levi s'arrêta de nouveau, regardant Eren comme s'il était quelque chose de particulier, comme s'il essayait de le comprendre, et le jeune homme essaya de ne pas rougir, son regard dans le sien.

"Peut-être."

La chaleur inattendue qui inonda Eren en l'entendant le rempli de bonheur et d'un sentiment de vertige qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis la première fois où Annie et lui s'était embrassés. Sauf que ce sentiment était beaucoup plus intense.

Pourquoi suis-je si heureux d'une si petite confession?

"Levez-vous du sol, les garçons!" Hanji bondit face à la paire, portant un nombre exorbitant de sacs dans chaque main, "notre prochain arrêt est"

"Non" l'interrompit Levi, se mettant debout dans un mouvement fluide pour affronter la femme. La différence de taille entre eux était presque risible, mais son regard féroce lui donnait ce qu'il manquait à sa stature.

Hanji soupira, secouant la tête comme s'il était un enfant qui se plaint, ce qui semblait faire encore plus chier le petit homme. "Levi, tu as accepté. Eren doit encore aller - "

"Terminer un projet." fini l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

"Eren ? Est-ce vrai ?" Elle se tourna vers le garçon toujours sur le sol qui cligna des yeux, lançant un regard confus à Levi.

"Bien sûr que ça l'est, quat'z'yeux. Il ne voulait pas en parler parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ton plaisir -si tu peux même appeler ça amusant-, mais il doit rentrer pour terminer son projet artistique.", Expliqua Levi.

Projet d'art ? Comment sait-il ça ? Se demandait Eren, en fronçant les sourcils. En y repensant, il en avait brièvement parlé pendant le déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas vu que l'homme avait vraiment fait attention à son bref échange avec Armin ?

"Eren ?" Incita Hanji tandis que Levi roulait des yeux.

Eren hocha la tête, se poussant sur le sol. "O-oui, il a raison. J'aurais dû le rendre il y a un peu de temps, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'idée de quoi fai- "

"Jusqu'ici. Il a été inspiré pendant le déjeuner, et je lui ai dit que je le ramènerais à son dortoir pour qu'il puisse se mettre au travail. Donc, non, nous n'allons pas dans plus les magasins. Je pense que le gamin a de quoi habiller une armée maintenant, et tout ce qu'il lui manque, nous pourrons l'acheter en France ".

Hanji et Eren étaient bouche bée regardant le petit homme en état de choc, mais elle fut la première à se calmer. "Bon alors. Je vais envoyer un sms à Erwin et lui dire que lui et Armin peuvent arrêter de se cacher maintenant ".

"Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message. Lui et le champignon sont partis depuis un certain temps." Levi inspectait ses ongles, une expression ennuyée sur son visage.

Armin était partit ? Eren retira son téléphone de sa poche et vit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages du blond.

'_Erwin m'a invité à une conférence ce soir donnée par un de ses collègues sur le génie biomédical. Ça ne te gène pas si j'y vais ?'_

'_Il m'a dit que Levi a proposé de te ramener au dortoir, es-tu d'accord avec ça ?'_

'_Eren ?'_

'_Ton téléphone est-il mort ?'_

'_Nous devons partir maintenant pour nous rendre à la conférence. Je suppose que tu es d'accord avec ça parce qu'Erwin est en communication avec Levi. Si tu as besoin de moi, envoi-moi un sms ! :)'_

Oh, merde.

"Maintenant que tout est réglé. Eren, es-tu prêt à y aller ?" Levi se tourna vers lui haussant les sourcils. Ce salaud. Il avait non seulement joué sur son téléphone tout le long, mais il avait aussi envisagé une voie d'évacuation. Et pour une raison quelconque, il avait eu la gentillesse d'inclure Eren dedans.

Hanji semblait déchiré entre la déception et l'excitation, faisant brièvement la moue avant de sourire. "Parfait, si ça ne te dérange pas de prendre Eren alors, Levi ?" Sans attendre une réponse, elle commença à transférer la myriade de sacs aux deux hommes, "On dirait que je suis hors tension! Je t'appelle bientôt, Eren, avec plus d'informations sur les vols et tous ces trucs ennuyeux." Elle se tourna vers la sortie de la boutique, souriant comme si elle vient de gagner à la loterie, "Oh, et je te vois demain au travail, Levi !"

Puis elle disparu, ayant pratiquement sauté hors du magasin, les laissant seuls pour la première fois ce jour-là.

"Il était temps putain." Ce furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Levi. Il n'hésita pas un instant, s'assurant qu'Hanji était assez loin, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'il était suivi.

Stupéfait de la rapidité avec laquelle la journée avait pris un nouveau tournant, il fallu une minute à Eren pour bouger, il ramassa les sacs de ses achats, et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'homme qui avait déjà ouvert la porte de la boutique.

"Comment savez-vous?" Eren haletait quand il l'eut finalement rattrapé. Pour quelqu'un de si petit, Levi était rapide. Il n'aida pas Eren à porter tous les sacs qui devaient peser au moins cinquante kilos.

"Savoir quoi ?" Un coup d'œil sur le côté, puis un soupir, "pendant le déjeuner, l'ensemble de ton visage s'est éclairé quand j'ai commencé à parler de la légende des Titans. Tu as parlé de peinture, et le champignon blond a parlé d'un projet. C'était pas difficile de recoller les morceaux, tu es un étudiant, après tout ".

Oh, cela a du sens. Hanji avait mentionné que l'homme était un génie, il ne devrait pas être surprit, mais il l'était quand même.

"Merci." Eren était reconnaissant. Et très étourdi. Levi s'était souvenu de quelques commentaires triviaux et avait fait l'effort d'y trouver un sens. Cela devait signifier quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Là encore, pourquoi prenait-il soin de savoir si ça signifiait quelque chose ? Ça ne devrait pas être un gros problème.

"C'était tout autant pour mon bien que pour le tien, gamin. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette chienne complètement folle ne laisse l'un de nous partir si nous ne partions pas ensemble. Le fait que tu avais une réelle excuse à m'offrir a été la cerise sur le gâteau."

Cela ne devrait pas faire mal, mais ça le fit.

"C'est logique." Il marmonna, en mettant l'accent sur le maintien avec la foulée de l'autre homme à la place de la déception montante provoquant une douleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine il. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de Levi fut silencieux, faisant surgir des doutes dans l'esprit d'Eren. Comment pouvait-il voyager avec l'homme pendant trois semaines s'ils ne pouvaient même pas parler pendant plus de quelques minutes ?

Dans le parking souterrain, Levi s'approcha d'une élégante Mercedes-Benz Classe CLS noire, laissant le brun béant sous le choc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ?" Cassa l'homme aux cheveux de jais, remarquant sa pause.

"Vous conduisez une Classe CLS ?" Il regardait la voiture avec étonnement, c'était sa voiture de rêve. Elle était encore plus belle en vraie et Eren pensait qu'il pouvait en être amoureux.

Un doux sourire vint aux lèvres de l'autre homme en tapotant affectueusement la voiture, "N'est-elle pas une beauté ?"

Eren hocha la tête, à bout de souffle en chargeant soigneusement le coffre de la voiture de ses sacs et le referma avec révérence. Il n'était pas à fond que dans les voitures, mais il avait passé un bon nombre de jour à rêver de la posséder, en opposition avec sa vielle voiture.

" Université de Trost c'est ça ?" Interrogea le petit homme en montant dans la voiture.

"Oui, une fois que nous y seront je pourrais vous diriger vers les dortoirs." Il proposa, en passant ses mains sur l'intérieur en cuir noir. La voiture était impeccable, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, pas un grain de poussière et il y avait encore l'odeur de voiture neuve, mais Eren pensait que la voiture devait avoir au moins quelques années. Hanji n'avait pas fait de blague en disant que Levi est maniaque.

L'homme hocha la tête, et la voiture ronronna quand le moteur démarra. Il n'avait rien de la merde cassée d'Eren, qui rugit et grogne quand il essaye de démarrer, et sonnait comme une boîte de conserve sur roues quand il conduit trop vite. Non, cette voiture était tout autre chose, tellement silencieuse qu'Eren avait du mal à croire qu'ils se déplaçaient.

Et ils se déplaçaient. Levi conduisait vite, mais l'habileté avec laquelle il conduisait était sans pareille à celle d'Hanji qui avait été catastrophique. Il passait dans et hors de la circulation de manière fluide, les yeux sur la route, mais la posture détendue. Eren jura qu'il avait même vu un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre homme alors qu'il conduisait, mais il était si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

"Quel est donc ce projet d'art ?" La voix de Levi rompit le silence pour la première fois depuis que la paire était sortie du parking du centre commercial, soulageant Eren qui cherchait quelque chose à dire.

"Une peinture à l'aquarelle. C'était l'oeuvre finale de ma classe d'art, et techniquement, il était à rendre il y a une semaine, mais le professeur a tendance à me permettre de rendre mes projets plus tard." Il expliqua, ne parlant pas du pourquoi il pouvait rendre ses projets plus tard. Il doutait que Levi voulait entendre que l'art était la seule matière dont il se préoccupait vraiment, mais aussi son plus grand défi, car il lui fallait de l'inspiration pour créer.

L'inspiration était une chose inconstante qui venait à Eren. D'une part, il aimait dessiner, peindre, travailler de ses mains et créer quelque chose de beau. C'était la seule chose qu'il sentait comme étant intéressante, comme s'il contribuait à quelque chose de bon pour le monde. D'autre part, il ne pouvait ni peindre, ni dessiner s'il n'en n'avait pas l'inspiration pour, et l'inspiration était difficile à trouver puisqu'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans la même ville.

L'histoire des Titans avait, cependant, éveillé quelque chose en lui, et ses doigts le démangeait d'être mis au travail. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de revenir à son dortoir et de laisser les couleurs tourbillonner sur la toile, à un bip sonore dans le matériau et produire quelque chose valant la peine d'être regarder. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le mur de pierre immense gardant humanité du monde extérieur, les titans à l'extérie cherchant à obtenir le goût du sang frais. Sauf que ...

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Est-ce que la légende dit à quoi les Titans sont censés ressembler ?"

Levi resta silencieux un moment, compte tenu de la question, "il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre descriptions d'eux que des géants. Et qu'ils n'ont pas d'organes génitaux. Je les ai toujours imaginé comme étant des êtres humanoïde, seulement plus grand avec des fonctionnalités exagérées, et cul nu.

Eren hocha la tête, l'image de la façon dont ils auraient l'air se formant dans son esprit, plusieurs d'entre eux grattant le mur géant dans un effort vain de grimper dessus. Ses doigts se contractèrent en prévision. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il avait envie de peindre, mais n'avait pas d'inspiration.

"Tournez à gauche ici." Il le dirigea alors qu'ils entraient dans le campus. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture était garée en face de son dortoir, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Eren mourait d'envie de se précipiter dans sa chambre et de se mettre au travail, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas partir, et pendant un moment, il crut que Levi ressentait la même chose alors qu'ils étaient assis dans un silence confortable. Comme abrasif, brut, et tout simplement grossier comme Levi était, il aimait sa compagnie. Il aimait la façon honnête et simple que le petit homme avait de parler, et il trouvait son humour amusant.

Impulsivement il lâcha, "voulez-vous venir ? Dans mon dortoir je veux dire ? Je vais faire la peinture, mais vous pourriez m'aider car vous en savez plus sur les titans et d'autres trucs." Il s'interrompit, réalisant trop tard que c'était une invitation stupide.

L'autre homme n'aimait pas passer du temps avec lui, il était juste un gamin avec qui il était obligé de se mettre en place à cause d'Hanji. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il serait d'accord.

Pourtant, l'homme plus âgé semblait effectivement considérer la chose, regardant Eren avec une expression complétive, et il osa espérer. Alors, l'homme secoua lentement la tête, "je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail pour demain et je dois aller au bureau plus tôt"

L'expression d'Eren s'affaissa. Bien sûr, Levi avait du travail. Il était un idiot pour penser, même pendant une seconde, que le vieil homme allait se joindre à lui. "Oh, oui, ça a du sens." Il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte, tout à coup très désireux de retourner à la sainteté de sa chambre où il pourrait se noyer seul dans son embarras.

"Tiens, gamin." Une voix profonde lui fit faire une pause et se retourner en arrière vers l'autre homme. Son visage était inexpressif, loin de donner rien. "Donne-moi ton téléphone."

"Euh," L'étudiant fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre l'appareil, confus par la demande, mais allait de toute façon de pair avec elle. "Voilà." Ses doigts maladroits posèrent le téléphone dans la main tendue de l'homme.

Avec un profond soupir, Levi tourna son attention vers l'appareil, ses doigts rapides et efficaces comme ils tapèrent quelque chose.

Eren s'assis à moitié maladroit dans / moitié sur le chat comme l'homme typé, ses doigts instinctivement fermé autour de la clé qui pend autour de son cou. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Il se leva enfin ayant le courage de demander à l'homme lorsqu'il lui a tendu son téléphone.

Levi leva un sourcil amusé, "je t'ai donné mon numéro."

Oh. Cela avait du sens, et Eren se senti comme un idiot pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Que pouvait faire d'autre l'homme avec son téléphone ?

"Arrête de me regarder comme si je venais de chier un arc en ciel ou je débarque dans ton dortoir. Tu as un projet d'art à faire et je dois travailler demain matin ".

Les paroles de Levi incitèrent le jeune homme à passer à l'action. "O-Ok! Merci de m'avoir ramener, Levi ". Eren sourit comme il sortit de la voiture élégante, plus qu'un peu déçu de la journée était déjà terminée comme il recueilli ses sac dans le coffre. Jésus-Christ, avait-il vraiment eu ce nombre de nouveaux vêtements?

Il marchait déjà vers son dortoir lorsque l'homme le rappela une seconde fois, "ne m'envoie pas de sms pour des raisons stupides, gamin."

Au moment où Eren se retourna pour répondre, la voiture était déjà parti. Il sourit à lui-même, reconnaissant le commentaire pour ce qu'elle était. Il ne pouvait pas le texte Levi pour des raisons stupides, mais cela ne signifie pas que Levi ne voulait pas qu'il lui texte.

Toujours souriant, le garçon rapidement défiler à travers les contacts de son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il a trouvé.

'_Merci, Levi.'_

La réponse de l'homme a été plus rapide que ce qu'il avait prévu.

'_Fait ton travail putain de gamin.'_

Eren sourit, un sentiment de vertige débordant de son corps comme il se tourna vers son dortoir. Levi n'était pas si mal après tout. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient. Peut-être que tout irait bien.


	6. Note

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je me suis décidé à vous mettre cette note, pour vous rassurer. Non je n'ai pas abandonnée la traduction de cette histoire. L'année où j'ai commencé à la traduire n'était peut-être pas la bonne, car j'étais dans l'année du bac et à partir de Mars 2015, j'avais dû tout arrêter car j'avais vraiment pas le temps. Et après j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. Je n'avais pas posté de chapitre de suite, car je voulais d'abord relire et corriger les premiers chapitres postés, chose qui a été faite, puisque j'ai posté il y a quelques temps le chapitre 5.

Je vous rassure, la suite va arriver. Pour ceux qui suivent mes fics vous avez dû voir que j'ai enfin posté le 3 OS Eruri, je suis actuellement en pleine traduction du chapitre 2 de Survive, mais je me connais, je vais avancer dans les autres traductions et je vais essayer de vous poster pour la fin du mois de Mars maximum le prochain chapitre de cette fic.

Je m'excuse sincèrement du retard que j'ai pu prendre, je sais ce que s'est que de devoir attendre après les auteurs/traducteurs pour lire la suite des fics, ça m'énerve aussi quand les auteurs mettent du temps à poster la suite de leur fic.

Pour ceux qui se demandaient, je ne suis pas du tout régulière dans mon postage de chapitre, tout dépend du temps que je met pour traduire, mais maintenant j'essaye de tenir un rythme et si possible de poster plus régulièrement. Je suis comme Eren, je n'abandonne pas. Je ne me laisserais pas abattre et continuerait à traduire jusqu'au bout.

Je vous le redirez, mais je risque d'être retardé en avril/mai à cause des révisions et des partiels de fin d'années ainsi que mes concours d'infirmier, mais ça devrait quand même aller.

Je vous dit à très vite (j'espère) :)

Levicchi.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Comme promis voici la suite :)

Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama et l'histoire appartient à Sabrina. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**M . Ac :** Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir :) voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Fana Manga :** Merci pour ta review, la voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

**Oohfemmeluxieuse :** Hey, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) Oui je vais pouvoir continuer. Je suis comme Eren, je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue! J'y arriverais *la conviction est en moi*

**Sana Ackerman Uchiwa :** Hey, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait. C'est normal, c'est pas toujours facile de traduire, mais j'aime bien le faire et une fois lancé dans quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout peut importe les obstacles. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Taqasim :** Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir :) Je répond là à ta 2e, merci '-'

**Audrey Takarai :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que le début :)

**Akimichi :** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite qui te plaira je l'espère :)

**Vicky :** Eh bien je n'ai pas de date précise, je vais essayer de ne plus prendre autant de retard que l'année dernière, mais rien n'est dit, je ne serais pas très régulière. J'ai d'autres écrits en cours et traductions, du coup je fais un chapitre de chaque fic à la fois et ainsi de suite. Normalement ça devait être le 2e chapitre de Survive qui devait sortir, mais au vue des reviews que j'avais, j'ai décidé de finir ce chapitre qui était déjà à moitié traduit, mais j'avais oublié ce détail x)

**Lamlivai :** Hey, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) je n'ai pas abandonné, j'avais commencé à le traduire et j'ai eu mes partiels de 1er semestre qui sont arrivés du coup j'ai laissé de côté et j'ai oublié que j'avais commencé xD et comme j'avais décidé par la suite de poster un chapitre de chaque fic en partant de celle qui n'avait pas eu de mise à jour depuis le plus longtemps, je ne m'en suis pas occupé de suite ^^ voici la suite :)

**Mia :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :) voici enfin la suite, j'en viendrais à bout peut importe le temps que ça me prendra ^^

**Rosalia :** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite :)

Place enfin à la suite tant attendue en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

* * *

Eren se réveilla à l'odeur de fromage.

Il en fut confus pour plusieurs raisons, vu le lieu, il n'y avait pas de nourriture dans son dortoir. En dehors d'un sac à moitié mangé de tartelettes, il n'avait pas autant à manger dans son dortoir.

Non pas que d'être réveillé avec un tel parfum délicieux était importun, mais c'était un peu alarmant.

Il doutait que tout tueur en série serait assez aimable pour lui faire un petit déjeuner -ou déjeuner considérant qu'il ne savait ni l'heure, ni le jour qu'il était- donc il n'en était pas trop préoccupé, en plus son lit était très confortable. Il se débattit pour se rendormir en ignorant l'odeur pour plus tard, mais son estomac grogna lui rappelant son besoin de nourriture.

"Bonjour, Eren." La voix le surprit, mais à ce stade il ne devrait pas vraiment l'être. Dans un grognement il réalisa exactement ce qu'il se passait, et il voulait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas réveillé.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et siffla à l'afflux soudain de lumière provenant de sa fenêtre ouverte. Une fois, qu'il put voir clairement, il roula pour jeter un regard endormi à sa chaise de bureau où l'intrus était assis.

"Comment es-tu entré ?" Il marmonna, en se frottant les yeux pleins de sommeil et s'asseyant pour s'étirer. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ou était-ce ceux qu'il avait le jour d'avant ? Il devait vraiment savoir quel jour on était.

"Je possède une clé, tu te souviens ?" La voix le ramena au présent.

Enfin ses yeux se fixèrent sur la jeune femme assise dans son dortoir. Elle le regardait avec une expression un peu inquiète, mais qui était habituelle. Ses cheveux noirs courts était soigneusement coiffés, ses yeux gris étaient alertes observant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle portait un short et un débardeur, dévoilant sa peau tonique et bronzé. Elle était la personne la plus apte qu'il avait jamais connu, son corps était fort et musclé, encore maigre et flexible par les années de sa formation intense de natation.

Même Eren devait admettre que sa sœur adoptive était magnifique.

Autour de son cou se trouvait son accessoire habituel, l'écharpe rouge qu'Eren lui avait donné comme cadeau de "bienvenue dans la famille" quand ils étaient enfants, dont elle n'a jamais quitté la maison sans.

"Pourquoi je sens une odeur de fromage ?" Demanda-t-il, en donnant un coup de pied dans ses draps pour les repousser et se mettre maladroitement debout. Mikasa se leva aussi, son regard intense inspectant chacun de ses mouvements.

"Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, mais je suppose que c'est maintenant le déjeuner." Elle lui répondit, en ramassant un paquet enveloppé de papier sur son bureau et de le remettre à l'adolescent.

Pendant une seconde, il fut très reconnaissant que Mikasa soit présente, parce qu'il avait faim et elle était une déesse qui lui avait apporté un petit déjeuner. Un burrito au fromage de Taco Bell. Il mordit dans la nourriture avec la férocité d'un homme affamé, mais étant donné qu'il avait survécu avec des tartelettes pendant plusieurs jours, il supposa qu'il avait très faim.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux pendant qu'Eren mangeait, la définition même de la restauration rapide en quelques minutes. Il faisait froid, mais il avait tellement faim, qu'il ne s'en soucia pas.

"Merci." Il jeta l'emballage dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau. Puis il réalisa l'état de son dortoir.

Il était propre.

Plus que ça, il n'y avait plus de vêtements sales sur le sol, ses pinceaux et peintures avaient été soigneusement ordonnées et lavés, et même ses sacs avaient disparu.

Remarquant la direction de son regard, Mikasa expliqua : "Je suis arrivé ici il y a quelques heures et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors j'ai un peu nettoyé. Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone depuis trois jours, et je savais que tu devais être en mode Art-Eren, alors je suis venue pour vérifier une fois que je suis rentrée à la maison."

Il hocha la tête, sa main serrant la clé autour de son cou pour le maintenir, car il considérait le dortoir maintenant propre autour de lui. Le mode Art-Eren était le nom de l'humeur que le brun avait chaque fois qu'il était inspiré pour créer quelque chose. c'était une chose qui avait toujours était comme ça étant petit, et au fil du temps Mikasa et Armin l'avait accepté comme faisant partis de sa personnalité.

Lorsqu'Eren passait en mode Art-Eren, il éteignait son téléphone, verrouillait sa porte, et se retirait dans son œuvre. Ça pouvait durer de quelques heures à plusieurs jours, et pendant tout ce temps, toute son attention était tournée vers le projet sur lequel il travaillait. Parfois, il ne dormait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son oeuvre. Ce qui explique pourquoi il ne savait pas quel jour on était, ni pourquoi il avait survécu avec un régime à base de tartelettes et de caféine.

Le mode Art-Eren pouvait parfois lui attirer des ennuis, surtout quand il était à l'école secondaire et qu'il avait manqué plusieurs jours de classes sans véritable excuse, mais c'était un élément central de son processus. Même Mikasa avait plus ou moins accepté, lui fournissant habituellement de la nourriture et restait loin de lui pendant qu'il travaillait follement sur un dessin ou une peinture.

"Quel jour on est ?" Demanda-t-il, à la recherche de son téléphone, que Mikasa lui tendit.

"On est mercredi, il est 15h00." Elle lui répondit d'un ton neutre, mais il pensait qu'à son ton elle voulait ajouter autre chose. Il décida d'ignorer ça pour le moment et de se concentrer sur son téléphone.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour à la réalité, il pensait qu'il devait probablement avoir manqué des messages de Mikasa, Armin, et ... oh merde.

94 messages manqués.

27 appels manqués.

Et seulement 20 des messages et 3 du appels provenaient de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs assise en face de lui.

Oh putain. Il était dans la merde.

Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il cliquait sur tous les messages.

Ceux de Mikasa, il pouvait les ignorer, car elle était assise en face de lui et savait à propos de son mode Art-Eren.

Pareil avec ceux de Armin, car il savait qu'Eren avait une peinture à travailler. De toute façon, il y en avait seulement quelques-uns venant du blond.

Il en avait trois d'Erwin.

Le reste venaient d'Hanji.

Et un, envoyé il y a un peu plus de dix minutes, venait de Levi.

Il était tellement dans la merde.

Il fixa le message de l'homme aux cheveux de jais pendant un long moment avant de l'ouvrir.

_Gamin, répond à ton putain de téléphone. Hanji n'arrête pas de me harceler pour savoir si je t'ai fait du mal et me demandant si je t'ai tué. Si tu répond pas dans les 30 minutes, je te jure que je vais venir jusqu'à ton dortoir et battre la merde de ton putain de cul de paresseux._

Merde. Il avait une grande maîtrise des avaries à faire. Avec hâte, il écrivit un message à l'homme, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

_Je suis tellement désolé, Levi, ne vous inquiétez pas et vous n'avez pas besoin de venir ici. Je viens de terminer mon projet d'art et j'avais éteint mon téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fait, car je ne voulais pas être distrait par quoi que ce soit._

Il ouvrit ceux d'Erwin, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas trop mal foutu. Le premier datait du dimanche soir.

_Eren, j'espère que le trajet de retour avec Levi était agréable et que tu es toujours prêt à faire le voyage avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Armin, il a passé un très bon moment à la conférence, mais était inquiet pour toi lorsque son téléphone n'eut plus de batterie._

La deuxième a été envoyée mardi matin.

_Eren, une fois de plus je suis désolé pour Hanji et j'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas effrayé. Lorsque tu auras un moment, pourras-tu l'appeler et la rassurer que tu es bel et bien vivant ? Elle semble convaincue que Levi t'as tué et enterré quelque part dans le désert._

Le troisième a été envoyé mardi soir.

_Eren, Armin m'a informé que tu es peut-être passé en mode "Art". Si tel est le cas, alors s'il te plait contacte Hanji lorsque tu recevras ces messages. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la garder sous contrôle._

Merci Dieu pour Armin. Eren n'avait même pas envisagé la bizarrerie de contact continu entre Erwin et Armin, trop reconnaissant envers le jeune blondinet pour tenter d'expliquer sa disparition.

_Erwin, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu. Armin avait raison, je travaillais sur un projet d'école et avait éteint mon téléphone pour éviter les distractions. Je vais appeler Hanji. Encore une fois, je suis tellement désolé pour tout les problèmes que je vous causes._

Ensuite, il parcourut les messages de Hanji.

_Comment a était le chemin de retour avec Levi ? _

Eh les gars, vous entendez ?!

_EREN J'AI BESOIN DE DETAILS !_

_Sauf si vous êtes occupés, vous pourrez m'envoyer un message plus tard. ;)_

_EREN!_

_CA FAIT TROP D'HEURE. ENVOI-MOI UN MESSAGE !_

_LEVI T'AS TUE ? _

_EREN ES-TU MORT ?_

_LEVI DIT QUE TU ES RENTRE EN VIE, MAIS JE NE LE CROIT PAS _

_EREN S'IL TE PLAIT NE SOIT PAS TUE PAR UN PETIT HOMME GRINCHEUX_

_EREN JE SUIS VRAIMENT INQUIETE_

_NOUS DETESTES-TU ?_

_TU NE VEUX PLUS ALLER EN FRANCE ?_

_N'AI PAS PEUR DE LEVI_

_C'EST UN IDIOT MAIS TU DEVRAIS TOUJOURS VENIR FAIRE LE VOYAGE_

_EREN_

Il y avait beaucoup plus de messages venant de la brunette frénétique, mais après avoir lu l'essentiel de ceux-ci, il lui envoya un message.

_Salut Hanji! Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages, je suis revenu à mon dortoir et j'ai commencé mon projet d'art en éteignant mon téléphone pour ne pas être distrait. Je l'ai seulement allumé tout à l'heure. Tout va bien et je veux toujours faire le voyage si vous voulez._

Son téléphone vibra très peu après qu'il ai envoyé son message.

_OH MERCI JESUS TU ES VIVANT !_

_Oui, le voyage est toujours sur! Je craignais que tu ais décidé de nous abandonner, mais je suis contente que tu ne le fasse pas._

Eren sentit une vague de culpabilité en lui. Il était un idiot complet et total. Bien sûr, ils seraient tous inquiets pour lui, car il ne répondait pas à leurs messages. Ils ne savaient pas au sujet de son mode Art-Eren, ou ont été récemment informés par Armin, et ce n'était pas une très bonne excuse pour les ignorer -inintentionellement- pendant trois jours.

Soudain épuisé, il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Eren?" La voix de Mikasa fit sauter. Il avait oublié qu'elle était là.

"Ouais, Mikasa?" Il marmonna.

"Qui sont Levi et Hanji?"

Merde. Les yeux de Eren volé jusqu'à rencontrer les siens. Son expression était soigneusement contrôlée, ne montrant pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle cachait son inquiétude pour lui.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, il opta pour lui dire la vérité, sachant qu'elle allait éventuellement la connaître. "C'est une longue histoire."

Mikasa hocha la tête, mâchant sur sa lèvre comme elle le considérait comme "Bon, tu vas prendre une douche et t'habiller. Je vais au magasin acheter de la vrai nourriture, et après tu me diras pourquoi ces gens t'ont envoyé plus de 70 messages en trois jours. D'accord ?"

Son téléphone émis une tonalité, l'alertant d'un autre message. Les frères et sœurs se regardèrent en union avant qu'Eren hoche lentement la tête en accord. "Ok." Il avait une heure pour chercher comment expliquer à sa sœur extrêmement surprotectrice qu'il allait aller en France avec quelqu'un qui était pratiquement un inconnu. Il pouvait le faire.

Mikasa se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte, "Je serai de retour dans une heure. Assure-toi que tu auras prit une douche. Tu pue." La porte claqua derrière elle.

Il regarda son téléphone, vérifier le nouveau message. Il venait de Levi.

_Répond à ton putain de téléphone dans le futur, où les gens vont commencer à s'inquiéter, petite merde._

Il doutait qu'il soit censé être heureux après avoir lu un tel message brut, mais le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi à chaque fois que Levi lui envoyait un message, il se sentait bien à l'intérieur. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'y faire attention. Levi se souciait de lui. Même si l'homme ne l'a pas explicitement dit, il l'avait laissé entendre et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Mais pourquoi cela a-t-il de l'importance pour lui ? Pourquoi ce que Levi pouvait penser de lui était-il important ? Eren n'était pas le type à faire attention à ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, mais il était désespéré que Levi l'approuve, l'aime. Il se sentait à la fois nerveux et était prit de vertige à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'autre homme, il pouvait presque sentir des papillons dans son estomac.

Était-ce ce que les gens décrivaient comme étant un béguin?

Eren n'a jamais vraiment été intéressé par quelqu'un avant, homme ou femme. Sa relation avec Annie était née d'une convenance mutuelle, aucun d'eux n'avaient été attiré par l'autre de façon romantique. Tout au long de l'école secondaire, il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par quelqu'un, et même à l'université, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de trouver quelqu'un à ce jour.

Il n'a jamais vraiment pensé à sa sexualité, comme ça n'a jamais été une préoccupation pour lui. Il savait quand quelqu'un était attrayant, mais il ne se sentait pas au même niveau que tous ceux autour de lui. Etre gay ou hétéro, n'a jamais été un problème pour lui. Il s'était dit que quand, et si, il rencontrait la bonne personne, son sexe ne serait pas grave.

Alors que ses amis en couples sont tombés amoureux ou se sont séparés, il est resté heureux célibataire. Il n'a jamais voulu sortir avec quelqu'un, il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un assez pour le retenir. Mais Levi était différent. Il était attrayant. Plus que ça, il était foutrement magnifique. Il avait un sens de l'humour tordu et pourrait être la personne la plus grossière qu'Eren ai jamais rencontrée, mais le brun désirait passer plus de temps avec l'homme. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, lui parler, pour être juste près de lui.

Est-ce que c'est ça aimer quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il aime Levi ? Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que oui. C'était un sentiment incroyable, terrifiant, mais passionnant. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes étaient si désespérées de trouver un petit ami ou une petite amie. Il aimait Levi. Il aimait un idiot complet.

La question était: qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à ce sujet ?

Soudain l'audace le rempli et de meilleure humeur, il tapa un message impulsif qu'il envoya avant de changer d'avis.

_Pardon! Je peux me faire pardonner avec un café, si vous voulez. :)_

Il regretta au moment où il l'envoya, parce que c'était ringard et stupide et il était sûr que Levi ne répondrait pas, et encore moins en tenir compte. Ça n'a pas d'importance si le brun voulait voir à nouveau l'homme aux cheveux de jais avant leur voyage, s'il voulait lui parler et juste être autour de lui. L'invitation était stupide et-

Son téléphone bipa.

_Voilà une façon de merde de me demander de sortir, si c'est ce que tu essayes de faire._

Levi n'avait pas dit non. Il avait insulté Eren, mais il n'a pas dit non. s'affermissant avec bravade, il n'a encore réalisé qu'il avait répondu à l'autre homme.

_Si vous êtes d'accord, ce ne serait pas une tentative._

Il ne savait pas d'où sa bravoure soudaine venait, mais il dû admettre que ça lui a donné un frisson.

_Morveux effronté. Je viendrais te chercher à 9 heures samedi._

Un large sourire divisa le visage de l'étudiant. Il avait probablement le regard fou, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Levi avait accepté!

_Dois-je vous récupérer ? Je vous ai invité après tout._

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche et de se rhabiller avant que Mikasa revienne, mais il était tellement absorbé par les messages de l'autre homme plus petit et s'amusait beaucoup trop.

_Ne pousse pas ta chance._

Il rit et se leva, laissant son téléphone derrière comme il fouilla dans son placard pour trouver quelque chose à mettre.

Il avait moins d'une heure pour prendre une douche, se rhabiller, et composer une explication pour Mikasa, mais il n'était pas plus inquiet.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Levi.

Au moment où Eren revint à son dortoir après sa douche et s'être habillé, Mikasa était déjà rentré. Elle sirotait un gatorade observant la peinture, il avait fini à un moment donné par sortir de son mode Art-Eren. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas regardé son projet complet avec des yeux neufs, en dehors de son esprit fou de l'art.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille son travail avec une immense fierté dans sa poitrine.

L'aquarelle était centrée sur un immense mur de pierre qui dominait tout. Juste au-dessus, il y avait un ciel assombri bleu, protégeant le monde extérieur de la vue. Le premier plan était décoré avec des bâtiments, un mélange de maisons et de magasins, tous dans un style paysan médiéval. Les gens jonchaient la rue pavée, tous habillés en costume usé de la classe inférieure, et chacun était dos à l'observateur leur regard dirigé vers le mur, désespéré d'apercevoir le monde au-delà.

"C'est beau." Commenta Mikasa, sans détourné les yeux de la peinture. Eren acquiesça, en partie stupéfait de ce qu'il avait créé. Les couleurs de l'eau donnait une sensation rêveuse, comme si les personnes dans le tableau ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils avaient perdu leur monde, comme s'ils se sentaient pris dans une version terrifiante de la réalité.

"Comment il s'appelle ?"

Il n'avait pas considéré avant, mais en regardant le tableau, il pouvait sentir le tourbillon d'émotions que les villageois piégés ressentait. Il sont piégés et effrayés, il ne pouvaient pas s'échapper, car s'ils le faisaient, ils se retrouveraient face à l'inconnu. Ils voulaient voir le monde en dehors des murs, mais ils n'en seraient jamais capables.

"Wanderlust". Le mot passa sa bouche sans aucune considération préalable, mais il le sentait bien. A côté de lui, Mikasa fredonna en accord.

"Maintenant," la nageuse frappa dans ses mains et se détourna de la peinture, "Je crois que tu me dois une explication quant à la raison pour laquelle Armin ne cesse de déblatérer de tout sauf de ce qui se rapporte à toi. Je suis fatigué d'entendre parler de l'histoire de la Tour Eiffel et de la Grande Famine irlandaise. "

Eren résista à l'envie de cacher son visage de ses mains. Il aurait dû savoir que Mikasa comprendrait que quelque chose se passait, même si Armin avait promis de ne rien dire. Le blond ne savait pas mentir, ni garder les secrets de l'un ou l'autre de ses meilleurs amis. Il parlait sur des faits aléatoires et d'histoires dont toute personne normale fait usage jusqu'à ce que la vérité apparaisse. Honnêtement, Eren était surpris qu'il ait duré longtemps.

"Très bien," Il soupira, prenant place sur son lit et fit des gestes pour que Mikasa s'assoit. Elle le fit et lui remis une bouteille d'eau. "Merci. Avant d'expliquer, juste écoute-moi d'accord? Je ne veux pas d'interruptions, peu importe combien tu es en désaccord avec moi. Rappele-toi, tu es ma soeur, pas ma mère, et même si tu l'étais c'est mon choix, ma décision, et en notant que ce que tu diras ne va pas changer ce que je pense."

Il vit de la frustration sur le visage de la jeune fille, il semblait qu'elle allait protester, avant qu'elle renonce et reste silencieuse avec un simple signe de tête.

Eren prit une profonde inspiration et commença à expliquer. "J'ai été frustré pendant longtemps sur ce que je fais avec ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire après l'université, mais il semble que je ne partirais jamais de Trost. Toi et Armin savez ce que vous voulez faire, et vous allez quelque part. Armin va partir pour aller pendant quelques années en école de médecine, et toi tu fais déjà des voyages partout dans le monde en raison de ta formation. Je veux sortir dans le monde et avoir une chance d'explorer."

Il fit une pause, laissant son raisonnement couler avant qu'il laisse tomber la bombe. Fidèle à sa parole, Mikasa resta silencieuse grâce à son petit discours et hocha simplement pour lui dire de continuer.

"J'ai commencé à chercher des voyages il y a quelques mois pour l'été, mais jamais je n'ai vraiment pensé en trouver. Voyager sans raison est tout simplement trop cher, mais j'ai quand même continué de regarder. Et puis la semaine dernière, je suis tombé sur une annonce pour un voyage tout frais payés en France."

Le regard sur le visage de Mikasa le fit hésiter, il fit en sorte qu'elle ne commente pas avant de poursuivre: "Je sais, ça sonne comme une escroquerie. Je le pensais justement, mais je pensais que envoyer un message à l'annonceur ne serait pas mal. C'était Hanji. Elle m'a parlé de son idée de voyage pour son ami et collègue, Levi, trois semaines de vacances en France pour l'aider à destresser ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'elle voulait un partenaire de voyage pour lui. J'étais incertain à ce sujet, parce que ça sonne fou. Je veux dire, qui peut seulement financer un voyage de trois semaines dans un pays étranger pour l'enfer de celui-ci ? Bien que, techniquement une partie du temps est censé être un voyage d'affaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai dit que je le ferais si je pouvais rencontrer Levi avant et vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas un groupe de meurtriers fous.

"Donc, dimanche dernier, Armin et moi avons rencontrés Hanji, Levi, et leur patron, Erwin, qui aide à financer le voyage. Nous sommes allés acheter des vêtements pour moi pour le voyage en France, et j'ai pu rencontrer et parler à Levi. Pour la plupart des choses, nous nous entendons, et même s'il n'est pas très sociable, c'est un gars cool. " Eren décida de mentionner le fait qu'il pourrait avoir le béguin sur ledit homme, et aurait pu simplement lui demander sur un rendez-vous. Ce ne serait pas aider son cas avec sa sœur.

"Dans mon esprit c'est décidé que j'y vais, et je pars lundi. Tout est arrivé rapidement car le voyage approche, mais je suis impatient d'y être. Mikasa, je vais enfin faire quelque chose d'excitant et de différent. Je suis enfin impatient de quelque chose. "

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs resta silencieux pendant un long moment, le regardant juste avec une expression illisible dans ses yeux gris. Il savait qu'elle était probablement énervée, frustrée, et préoccupée par lui, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. Il avait prit sa décision.

"Je n'aime pas ça." Dit-elle enfin.

"Tu ne dois pas." Il lui répondit.

"Eren, je sais que tu es frustré en ce moment, et que tu cherches à t'évader, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. Ces personnes sont des étrangers et tu ne peux pas- "

"Actuellement je peux. Tu n'es pas ma mère, Mikasa." Il lui rappela d'un ton froid.

Elle émit un bruit d'ennui, de toute évidence ne comprenant pas exactement où il venait. "Eren-"

"Écoute-moi!" Il claqua, "Je fais ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser me dorloté toute ma vie, je dois sortir et voir le monde et je dois faire autre chose que de vivre toute ma vie dans Trost ".

"Si tu te laissais le temps-" Elle essaya une approche différente et il l'a coupa.

"Bon Dieu! Tout le monde ne cesse de me dire de me laisser du temps, mais qu'est-ce que j'attends, Mikasa ? Huh ? Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie, et voici ma chance, peut-être ma seule chance, de sortir et de faire quelque chose. Je ne me soucie pas de si tu approuves ou pas, j'y vais." Il planta son regard déterminé dans le sien.

"Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle demanda d'une voix douce, en se tournant jetant un coup d'œil à sa peinture.

"Rien." Il a accepté, après son regard.

"Je comprend maintenant. Que tu es. " Elle hocha la tête à l'œuvre "Trost est ton mur, et tu as besoin de t'échapper. Je comprends bien parce que je me sentais de trop. Je ne pense toujours pas que c'est la bonne façon de partir, mais je suis d'accord que tu ais besoin de voyager." Elle se tourna vers lui, une lumière soudaine dans ses yeux, "Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi? Je voyage pour ma formation, et je suis sûr- "

"Non, Mikasa." Eren soupira, secouant la tête. Il avait espéré qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi il avait besoin de le faire par ses propres moyens, mais elle n'avait pas encore totalement accepté..

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda-t-elle, "Si tu veux vraiment aller en France, je peux parler à mon entraîneur et-"

"J'ai dis non," Il grogna, tirant sur la clé autour de son cou avec frustration. "Je dois le faire par moi-même. Tu ne vas pas être autour de moi pour toujours. Bordel tu n'es pas tout le temps autour de moi en ce moment, et j'ai besoin de faire ça pour moi-même. De plus, j'aime Levi, il est amusant d'être avec lui et je veux voir la France avec lui."

Elle fronça les sourcils, déçu que son plan pour le convaincre ait échoué : "Très bien." Elle claqua, et Eren s'évanoui presque sous le choc. Avait-elle réellement accepté ?

"Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, et bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, très bien." Elle serre ses dents ensemble comme si les mots étaient physiquement difficile à dire, mais son cœur accéléra en flèche. De toute façon, il serait partit, mais que Mikasa accepte enlevait un poids énorme sur ses épaules. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle a accepté et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait sa sœur, et détestait se battre avec elle, mais elle n'a pas été a dicter sa vie.

"Mais je vais rencontrer Levi avant de partir." Ajouta-t-elle.

Il s'y était attendu à ça; Armin avait demandé la même chose après tout.

"Je ne le reverrais pas avant le vol." Il menti. Pas moyen qu'il laisse savoir à Mikasa qu'ils avaient rendez-vous.

Non seulement elle allait s'opposer furieusement, pas qu'elle se souciait qu'il fréquente un gars ou quelque chose comme ça, mais elle exigerait d'être présente, et Eren voulait Levi pour lui tout seul. Il ne voulait pas avoir à traiter avec des regards renfrognés de sa sœur et l'interrogation invasive de l'homme.

"Très bien," Mikasa haussa les épaules comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème: "Je te déposerais à l'aéroport."

Il brouillés pour une raison pour laquelle cela n'a pas été une bonne idée, "Je pense qu'Hanji allait venir me chercher avant"

"Dit-lui que c'est ta soeur qui va t'y amener. Tu ne gagnera pas ce coup-ci Eren. Je ne peux pas te forcer à annuler le voyage, mais je peux t'emmener dans ma voiture à l'aéroport même si tu te débat et que tu cris." Il avait presque oublié combien la fille pouvait être effrayante pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut quand elle est déterminée.

"Très bien." Il accepta. "Maintenant, qu'as-tu apporter à manger ?"

* * *

Chapitre 6 terminé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, la suite arrivera bientôt :)

Promis je ne prend pas autant de retard que la dernière fois ^^

A la prochaine :)


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez :)

Voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu pour certains :)

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour le poster, surtout que celui-ci comme les prochains ne sont pas très longs, entre 2000 et 4000 mots, alors que d'habitude c'est minimum 6000 mots x) mais bon le voilà, j'ai quand même fait vite, surtout que je rédige les chapitres de mes fic puisqu'ils vont pas se rédiger tout seul xD d'ailleurs j'ai commencé une fic Naruto pour ceux qui aiment bien :)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Oohfemmeluxieuse :** Merci pour ta reiview :) Bah c'est Mikasa, elle est surprotectrice avec Eren ^^ tu verras bien je ne te gâche pas la surprise x) voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

**Eli26 :** Hey, merci pour ta review :) je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Taqasim :** Oui c'est clair xD Je sais pas non plus comment il ferait pour s'en sortir ^^ c'est ça que j'aime pas chez elle, elle veut constamment diriger complètement la vie d'Eren (dans l'anime) c'est chiant. Oui ça arrive ^^ voici la suite qui va peut-être te décevoir dans un sens.

**Guest :** bah c'est pas grave, je fais souvent la même, mais c'est quand même mieux de lire en français on comprend mieux les choses surtout que google trad traduit mot à mot, alors qu'en anglais l'ordre est inversé ^^ voici la suite :)

**Rosalia :** Merci pour ta review :) j'ai vue ça que t'es aussi folle que la tarée ^^ voici la suite qui j'espère va te plaire.

**Akimichi :** Merci pour ta review :) hihi ça va plus trop tarder, une fois qu'ils seront en France les choses accéléreront :) voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira.

**Audrey Takarai :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Avant de vous laissez lire, j'ai laissé certaines expressions en anglais, car les fuck de Levi font se poser des questions, donc je laisse comme c'est, sinon c'est que ça veut rien dire en français x)

Sinon, ce chapitre est du POV de Levi :)

Voici la suite sans plus tarder

* * *

Il était un putain d'idiot.

Un crétin complet et total.

Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le morveux ?

Il ne pouvait pas le faire, ce n'était pas possible. Il était inondé de travail, plus que d'habitude, en raison de ce fichu voyage en France (qui n'a pas besoin de lui enlever trois semaines de sa vie pour ça). Il était occupé, il avait du travail à faire.

Levi regarda l'horloge, là blâmant pour sa myriade de problèmes.

03h47 du matin apparut derrière lui, il n'a aucun remord d'être encore éveiller à travailler. Dans son putain de bureau.

Il était dans le bureau depuis 5h du matin la vieille, et il devait encore partir. Il était épuisé, irrité, malade des collations merdiques des distributeurs automatiques, et voulait juste retourner à son appartement, fermer les stores, et dormir pendant mille ans. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait encore une pile de travail à faire avant de partir en avion le lundi, et comme il était maintenant samedi matin, il avait deux jours pour le terminer.

Fuck Erwin. Fuck Hanji. Fuck everyone.

Il pensait à Eren. L'étudiant était probablement endormi maintenant, se branlant dans un rêve humide.

Comment diable avait-il pu prévoir être en mesure de rencontrer le garçon pour un café ? Il avait à peine le temps de se lever de son bureau et de se faire son centième café de la matinée.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le faire. Il savait qu'il devait envoyer un message au morveux et lui expliquer qu'il était enterré par le travail et qu'il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen qu'il pourrait finir à temps pour leur rendez-vous. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer à la maison, dormir, et repartir à neuf heure du matin. Il connaissait toutes ces choses, mais depuis qu'il était un bâtard dégoûté de lui-même, il était assis dans un bureau vide aux premières heures du matin, faisant lentement son chemin à travers une pile de dossier.

Il regarda son téléphone, puis de nouveau l'horloge.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse le faire.

Mais il avait dit au gamin qu'il serait là. Il s'était engagé et avait besoin d'y aller.

_Tu vas te tuer toi-même, Levi._ Il ne pouvait pas aller au rendez-vous, mais il ne le cassera pas non plus.

La dernière fois qu'il recula d'un engagement-

_Ne pense pas à ça_. Il se rappela brusquement, essayant de concentrer son esprit sur son travail. Il connaissait les numéros, il connaissait les fichiers, il pouvait traiter avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au marmots brunet qui avaient de superbes yeux verts-bleus, ou aux promesses non tenues.

Il avait su qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de prendre le temps d'aller prendre un café avec le garçon à la seconde ou il avait reçu le message, mais il avait accepté de toute façon.

_Bon travail, Levi. Tu as fait une promesse, et maintenant tu dois là mener à bien,_ se dit-il.

Il aurait dû dire non au morveux, qu'il était trop occupé, mais il avait été un putain d'idiot et avait accepté. Il n'avais pas été capable d'envoyer chier le garçon, et pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas le faire. Il était vraiment intéressé par le jeune mâle et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aspiré par sa passion intense.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher, il devait garder un mur entre lui et l'enfant comme il le fait avec tout le monde. Les seules personnes qui étaient passés au-delà de ses barrières au cours des neuf dernières années étaient Hanji et Erwin, et ce fut seulement parce que ces deux là étaient putain de persistant. Depuis ce jour, en France, pendant toutes ces années, il avait essayé du mieux qu'il pu de se couper des attachements et des émotions.

Il avait assez de bagages et de problèmes, il n'a pas besoin que d'autres personnes entrent dans sa vie et apportent plus de problèmes avec eux. C'est plus facile d'être seul. Il pourrait se concentrer sur son travail et ne pas avoir à se préoccuper des autres. Il était d'accord avec ça.

Voilà ce qu'il essayait constamment de se convaincre de toute façon, qu'il était d'accord avec le fait d'être seul, qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se surchargeait de travail et faisait pratiquement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se tenir occupé pour ne pas penser, il n'a pas envie de ralentir ni d'avoir de connexion avec une autre personne.

Hanji et Erwin ont vu à travers toutes ses tentatives, et voilà pourquoi ils l'obligent à passer trois semaines avec le morveux. Ils ont essayés de l'aider, il l'a comprit, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté. Secrètement, il espérait qu'ils avaient raison, que ce voyage saurait le soulager d'une partie de la culpabilité qu'il portait depuis des années.

Hanji avait certainement bien fait avec Eren. Le garçon était tout ce qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas. Il peut être jeune et naïf, mais il était passionné et avait une certaine étincelle qui intriguait l'homme plus âgé. Sans oublier qu'il était foutrement attrayant.

Très baisable. Pour une fois, Levi était entièrement d'accord avec Hanji.

Il pouvait imaginer les yeux verts brillants, les pupilles dilatés avec luxure et les joues rouges. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ces douces seraient pratiquement suppliantes d'être embrassée. Eren ne serait même pas mettre en place un combat, Levi le parie volontiers, même joyeusement, qu'il se soumettrait à l'homme plus âgé.

Il serait si facile de pousser l'homme plus grand contre un mur et de l'embrasser sensuellement. Les yeux d'Eren seraient clos et il ferait des sons délicieux. Il serait certainement être fort. _Oh mon dieu, _si ces sons qu'il a fait au dîner destiné à la nourriture, Levi ne pouvait qu'imaginer quels sons le plus jeune ferait avec ses lèvres contre sa gorge, le marquant de ses dents.

_Concentre-toi_, il se commanda, en secouant au loin ses pensées sales. Peut importe comment Eren était baisable, Levi avait du travail à faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à penser comment les lèvres du garçon auraient l'air tendues sur son gland-

_Merde, concentre-toi !_ Il poussa toutes les pensées du brunet hors de son esprit. Ou tenté de le faire. Ces yeux verts apparaissaient dans l'oeil de son esprit, scintillant avec malice.

"Je dois lui envoyer un message." Il murmura, en ramassant son téléphone en regardant l'heure.

04h30

Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen, il pourrait faire leur date. Il le savait et il l'a tué à l'intérieur. Il méprisait rompre les engagements de tout son être, mais s'il voulait que son travail soit fait à temps pour le voyage, il ne pouvait pas prendre de pause café avec le morveux. Peu importe la façon dont il était attrayant.

Dieu, Levi avait vraiment besoin de s'envoyer en l'air.

_Gamin. Appelle-moi quand tu te réveillera du rêve érotique que tu fais. Je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui._

Il pesa le pour et le contre de s'il devait donner plus d'explication à l'enfant, mais il éloigna cette pensée. Eren l'appellerait plus tard et il lui expliquerait tout ensuite. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait sur son travail à finir.

Ce fut une bonne chose que Levi ait travaillé toute la nuit, car au moment où le soleil s'était levé, le bureau bougea se remplissant de vie, il avait fait le quart des dossiers empilés sur son bureau. A ce rythme, il pourrait peut-être rentrer à la maison ce soit et obtenir une bonne nuit de repos avant qu'il n'ai à faire sa valise.

Le bureau était généralement vide le week-end, mais il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui venaient et partaient toute la journée. Espérons qu'aujourd'hui serait un samedi plus lent, il y aurait moins de chance alors, qu'il soit dérangé. Non pas que les gens ai tendance à essayer de venir l'aider, ils avaient tous peur de lui, mais il était le seul supérieur dans le bureau le week-end, il y avait parfois quelques uns assez courageux pour passer leur tête dans son bureau.

Il avait une réputation dans le bureau pour être un dur à cuir, et elle a bien été méritée. Il faisait son travail à temps et rien de moins que ceux qui travaillent sous son commandement. Son équipe était généralement assez bonne pour gérer avec leur travail, ce sont surtout les stagiaires qui se confrontait à sa colère.

C'était à cause des dits stagiaires stupides qu'il avait autant de travail à accomplir avant le lundi. Un idiot avait mélangé les fichiers contenant les gains des dernières années lors de la saisie des données dans la base de données en ligne, et maintenant Levi devait réparer leur gâchis. En ce qui concerne leurs erreurs, il était assez grand, et il ne faisait confiance à personne pour le faire. Il était préférable qu'il fasse tout lui-même que de laisser un nouveau stagiaire rendre la situation encore pire.

Il était de mauvaise humeur parce que non seulement il n'avait pas dormit et qu'en plus il avait dû annuler son rendez-vous avec un certain gamin brunet, mais il avait aussi simplement manqué de la quantité de café qu'il lui fallait, il devait quitter son bureau pour aller en cuisine se faire un autre café.

"Idiots vous avez intérêt à ne pas avoir bu tout mon café." Il grommela se levant en étirant ses membres endoloris.

Alors qu'il venait d'attraper la tasse de café vide sur la table, son téléphone commença à sonner. Avec malédiction, il le saisit et répondit, plus que légèrement énervé et espérant que ce n'était pas Hanji qui l'appelait pour lui crier dans les oreilles. "Quoi ?"

"Levi ?" La voix à l'autre bout du fil ne fit pas le voix fâcheusement élevée et aiguë à laquelle il s'attendait. Au lieu de ça, c'était une voix plus profonde masculine, envahie par le sommeil. "Tout va bien ?" Interrogea Eren. Levi regarda l'heure ; il était 8h15. Le garçon doit s'être tout juste réveillé et reçu son message.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais se calma légèrement à la voix déjà familière de l'étudiant, "juste fatigué." Il admis, en regardant vers sa porte pour s'assurer qu'elle été fermé. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hanji débarque et le questionne pour savoir avec qui il était au téléphone, bien qu'il doutait de la femme folle serait venu au bureau aujourd'hui de toute façon.

"Je pensais que vous le seriez, étant donné que vous m'avez envoyé un message à près de 5h du matin. Quelque chose est arrivé ?" Il y avait un bruit aléatoire et Levi compris que le garçon sortait du lit et secouait le sommeil.

"J'ai eu du travail supplémentaire hier soir, je suis entrain de le terminer. Je ne suis même pas à mi-chemin en fait, alors je ne serais pas en mesure d'aller au café aujourd'hui." Il serra les dents, se détestant pour revenir sur un engagement, mais le travail venait en premier. Il était vraiment le bourreau de travail qu'il était fait pour être d'après Hanji.

"Oh." Le gamin avait l'air déçu, et Levi détestait que le son lui ai fait comme un coup dans sa poitrine. Il avait rencontré le garçon i peine plus d'une semaine, il avait des limites en places, il ne devait pas s'attacher au morveux. Même si ledit morveux était en faite un étudiant très baisable. _Je te hais, Hanji._

"Tout va bien." Eren a continué, "Je veux dire, c'était quelque chose qui m'ait venu sur le moment et honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce que vous m'envoyez bouler à ce que j'avais demandé."

"J'ai débattu." Admis Levi honnêtement. Et il avait, sa première pensée fut d'envoyer chier le gamin, et il l'avait presque tapé, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il était tout aussi impatient de voir Eren à nouveau que celui-ci.

Le garçon ri et Levi sentait un peu se courber ses lèvres au son de son rire. Même le rire de Eren était beau, et merde, il voulait l'entendre plus.

"Gee, merci. Je me sens tellement mieux." Le sarcasme dans le ton du gamin était allégé par le rire résonnant encore dans ses paroles.

"Je ferais tout pour toi, gamin." Était-il en train de flirter? Putain de merde, il était définitivement entrain de flirter.

Il pouvait pratiquement voir le sourire de réponse d'Eren, et l'entendit dans sa réponse, "Quelque chose?"

"Vas te faire enculer, gamin effronté." Levi ne pouvait pas faire disparaître le sourire fantôme de sur ses lèvres. Il aimait parler à l'autre mâle, en quelque sorte le garçon a toujours réussi à améliorer son humeur de merde.

"Ok."

Ok, quoi? QUOI- oh. Oh, putain. Le souffle de Levi se coinça dans sa gorge. Le gamin avait-il accepté que Levi le baise ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun mot n'en sortit durant quelques instants avant de retrouver sa voix. "Est-ce une promesse, gamin ?"

Cette fois, il entendit le souffle d'Eren de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Plus comme un défi." Il pouvait presque voir le sourire qu'il savait jouer sur les lèvres du garçon.

"Petite mer-" Levi fut coupé en entendant un coup sec sur la porte de son bureau avec une tonne de travail à faire. Il soupira, "Je dois y aller, le travail m'appelle. Je te verrais lundi morveux. " Il raccrocha avant que l'autre homme puisse répondre ensuite il alla à la porte harcelée qu'il ouvrit.

"Quoi?" Il demanda, furieux d'être traîné loin de son appel avec Eren et très confus du brusque changement de direction de leur conversation.

Un regard de panique traversa le visage du stagiaire et elle laisse échapper un crit : "Désolé, monsieur! Mauvais bureau!" et elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

Stagiaires idiot.

Il regarda sa tasse de café vide puis de nouveau la charge de travail sur son bureau.

Fuck everyone.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, alors pas trop déçu qu'il n'y ait pas eu le rendez-vous tant attendu de Eren et Levi ?

Je pense que vous êtes quand même content(e)s (j'espère) car vous avez eu le droit à un POV Levi ce qui arrive pas tout les jours avec ce qu'il pense ainsi que ses divagations sur Eren xD

Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et tout et tout, et comme d'hab si vous avez une remarque à faire tant qu'elle est constructible ça me va :)

A la prochaine.


End file.
